


Circus Baby's Pizzeria Simulator

by Goombario



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Anon is now the owner of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location, thanks to a rich, pushy relative. He's heard all the rumors and has no desire to use animatronics, instead using safe, metal-free mascot suits. When he finds a clown girl robot lying in the alley, he begins to have second thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon is now the owner of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location, thanks to a rich, pushy relative. He's heard all the rumors and has no desire to use animatronics, instead using safe, metal-free mascot suits. When he finds a clown girl robot lying in the alley, he begins to have second thoughts.

Bzzt! Bzzt!

I jolted up in bed from the sound of my cell phone's vibration. I fumbled my hand over at the night stand next to me, eventually grabbing my phone and pushing the screen a little too hard.

"What?" I was too tired to focus on actually greeting the caller.

"Hey, champ!" I rolled my eyes when I recognized the voice: my uncle. To be more specific, my rich uncle who thought he was doing a favor to anyone in the family he associated with. "How's it going, Anon?"

"I was sleeping." I replied. I rubbed my eyes and let out a loud yawn. "What do you want, Moneybags?"

"Your mother told you to quit calling me that, Anon. It's quite rude." My uncle groaned. "I'll get to the point. I recently found out that I came into some property years ago and seem to have forgotten about it."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "How could you forget something like that?"

"Anyway," my uncle replied dismissively. "It's a pizza restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You remember, it was the place your mother would take you to when you were a kid?"

"Yeah!" I perked up at the sound of the name. I loved Freddy's as a kid! That excitement was short-lived as the recent news reports from TV came to mind, reminding me that the pizza-filled wonderland I knew years ago was involved with murder and something about the 80's and security guards getting court-ordered therapy.

"Great! So you want to be the new owner, then, right?" My uncle's question came too quick for me to register for a moment.

"Wha? No! I don't have the time to own a restaurant!" I replied. "I don't know the first thing about being an owner, or a manager! Why don't you ask one of my cousins?"

"I'll have the paperwork mailed to you overnight, and I'll get in touch with corporate to get you settled in." My uncle ignored my protests. "See you Monday!"

"What? No, no, I don't want--" Click. So not only did I fall for the "other person pretends to hear what they want" gag, but now I'm stuck with a restaurant that I don't know the first thing about how to handle. Even worse, it's a restaurant for kids. I hate kids with a passion. Well, if I'm forced to do this, I'd might as well make the most of it.

I could just outright refuse and mail the paperwork back after bitching and refusing the offer, but where's the fun in that?

...

I looked at the golden key in my hand. The smiling bear's face above the key's shoulder and cuts did nothing to make me feel better, even if the key's bow was shaped like a bear's head rather than a usual round shape. According to my training, I was to call this the "Fazkey." Everything had "Faz" in the name. It was cute for a little bit until the list got to "Faz-Toilet Paper."

After struggling to shove the key inside of the lock (which felt like it was full of spiderwebs, weather-related gunk, and who knows what else,) I stepped inside of my brand-new establishment: my very own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Surely I can make the most of this, even if right now it's just one small room with a few picnic tables inside. This was meant to be a pizza place?

I looked around, expecting to see someone else there; of course, I was alone. No arcade games, which made sense--why would a company leave them in a deserted building? The tables were incredibly dusty, with spiders crawling all over the seats and tabletops. There was a huge chunk ripped out of the north wall where I assume a stage used to be.

The only thing that had been left over were a few framed posters on the wall that had art of Freddy and the other characters parodying old movies. The glass on them was cracked, but it was nothing buying new ones couldn't fix. Practically everything in here could be fixed up with a little hard work and a lot of money, and lucky enough I have plenty of drive for the former and can earn the latter.

Making sure to not step in years-old, sticky soda stains on the floor, I trekked through the depressing dining room and made my way into the office. Nothing but an old computer and two ridiculously large open ventilation shafts. I couldn't figure out what purpose these could possibly serve, and made a mental note to have covers put over them as soon as possible.

I looked the computer up and down. It had a really old cable in the back, the monitor looked ancient, and I could read "Location" followed by some number which had been scratched out, so I have no idea which store I'm at. Under that was "Oct 1990" in faded marker ink. This computer was old!

No, this "Faz-computer" was old, I mean. I'm sure that's what I'm meant to call it. Could it even get internet now?

I pressed the computer's power button, and it turned on--I didn't stop and wonder if this place had electricity, but apparently it does. While the computer booted up, I returned to the dining room and looked around for a light switch. After finding one caked in dust just behind an employees-only door, I flipped it and looked into the room--the entire room now had a dim glow to it.

That didn't last long, of course--sparks flew from the flickering light bulbs, and seconds later I was in darkness once again. Shit. I'll have to order new bulbs ... and new light fixtures ... and put out the little fire that the sparks started on the floor.

One fire extinguisher later, I returned to the computer and sat down at the desk. There was a CD next to the monitor with "FAZ-LOG 001" written on it, and a sticky note on the desk. "Hello, Anon! Please call corporate @ 555-5555 ASAP!" was scribbled in pen. I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial; not like I have anything better to do.

...

One week later, I was set to meet with some corporate representative guy about getting the restaurant up and running. He had called me just an hour ago to tell me he was on the way, and sounded absolutely terrified at the idea of having to visit the building again. Knowing the past Freddy's has, this doesn't surprise me. There have been multiple times during the week that I keep asking myself "do I really want to risk dying to open this place again?" but then I just go see what's on TV and forget about it.

I stood at the resturant's front door, playing on my phone and ignoring the world.

"Good morning, Mr. Anon!" I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw a balding, older man in a fancy gray suit approaching me. Behind him was a very new, very expensive sportscar, which made me quite envious. Maybe I could afford one if everything went right. "I'm ... well, my name isn't important ..."

"Good morning." I replied, putting my phone in my pocket. I'd like to know who I'm talking to, though. "Was your drive here okay?"

"Oh, no problems ... no problems at all ..." The man muttered. Sweat was pouring down his face. "S-So let's go inside ..." He gulped in fear. I wanted to roll my eyes at this walking, talking cliche.

"There's nothing in here, sir." I said, opening the door with the Fazkey. "The computer surprisingly gets dial-up internet access, but beyond the spiders there's nothing moving around inside."

"Uh-huh ..." He nodded, following me inside.

We sat at one of the tables that I had dusted off just for our meeting. He reached into the briefcase he had been carrying (that I could have sworn I didn't see him come in with) and fished out a huge file of papers.

"Now then, since you're going to be a part of the Fazbear Entertainment family, I have some things we need to talk about." The man said, flipping open the folder. "First off, your animatronics. Your uncle has been speaking to head office, so we've prepared a Freddy Band animatronic set for you, but they're old and-"

"Not interested." I interrupted him. He paused.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked. "This is Freddy's. You HAVE to have the character animatronics, or a Freddy animatronic alone at the least."

"Nah, I'm good." I replied. "I looked into it, nothing says I can't just use costumed characters and ditch the robots. I can hire people to wear the suits and dance with kids."

"Oh, suits! Yes!" The man nodded. "We can also provide-"

"No. I'll arrange to get brand new ones handmade. Nothing with any sharp metal inside, thanks." I dismissively waved a hand. The man was clearly becoming annoyed. "Listen, sir. With all due respect, I've been coming to Freddy's since I was a kid. I love this place, and I've also been reading up on every little detail."

"On details, huh?" He asked. He had stopped sweating and seemed more interested now. "Do tell."

"I was one of the few people who got to see Fazbear's Fright before it opened." I replied. "Call me a special snowflake, but I knew a guy. I heard the training tapes, about how the old character suits were supposed to double as animatronics, and you just locked the robotics inside against the suit walls? How stupid was your boss back then? That's a lawsuit waiting to happen."

"It didn't wait long ..." He muttered under his breath.

"The old animatronics leaking blood and mucus, heard about that, too." I continued. "Why in God's name did that manager not alert someone and close the store until it was solved? How in the hell does a robot get liquids inside of it? Aren't these things moved with air valves?"

"You've heard the rumors, then ..." He sighed.

"If someone stuffed a kid into an animatronic, it wouldn't work." I spoke as if I was some kind of professional. "The air wouldn't reach to make the movements right, the gears and whatnot would be stopped in place by a human body, and, well ... well, I don't know where that place was that had such incredibly stupid people for customers, but none of it adds up."

"Yeah, but enough of the past." He replied. "Anyway, let's get you started so I can get out of your hair. After looking through all of the paperwork your uncle filled out so long ago, he left you around a hundred bucks for a budget. Anything you need to order for the store, like food, plates, stuff like that, will be on corporate's dime. The only thing you need to worry about is the store's income to purchase attractions and things like that."

"Shouldn't that be reversed?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm expected to pay for top-dollar arcade games and attractions?"

"Do you want to keep arguing with me, or can we move on, sir?" The man glared at me. I shrugged. Might as well get this over with. "Thank you. You'll need to get in touch with the head office about these new suits you want made, but I don't see it being a problem as long as you're covering it. They're very fond of using older attractions and anything else that doesn't cost much, so something new and free would likely be warmly recieved."

"Cool." I nodded. "So I just need to get the suits made, get an arcade game or two, and you'll cover the food. Shouldn't be difficult."

"Yep!" The man smiled for the first time in this whole meeting. "Just need you to sign this, and post somewhere in public eye that Fazbear Entertainment is not-"

"Responsible for death or dismemberment." I finished for him, smirking.

"Good boy!" He laughed, patting my shoulder. "You HAVE done your homework!" I jotted my signature down; I didn't plan on having any animatronics, haunted or otherwise, so death and dismemberment won't be an issue. "I'll get in touch with the distributor and have some pizza kits delivered next week. Should that be enough time to get your suits commissioned and finished?"

"Maybe not all of them, but at least Freddy, yeah." I nodded. He held out his hand and I shook it in return. This wouldn't be so hard after all, since I don't have to worry about robots killing folks.

...

The week was, for me, uneventful. Thanks to Uncle Moneybags (who was thrilled that I was taking an interest in running Freddy's,) I was able to pay top-dollar and get a professional working on the mascot suits. As I expected, the entire group of four wouldn't be finished that quickly, but Freddy was a rush job and was delivered the same day as I had to sign for the pizza kits.

Inside the restaurant, I was putting the food ingredients away while looking around the kitchen. I had all new ovens installed, a large chest freezer (I thought about a walk-in, but people get trapped in those in horror movies,) multiple refrigerators, new sinks, everything a restaurant kitchen needs. My uncle insisted that he help even further and even paid for the place to get a new coat of paint inside! It was looking like a brand new Freddy's, fresh out of the 80's. I was loving every second of it as the destroyed, dirty shack slowly turned back into the pizza-scented wonderland I remembered so many years ago.

"Hey, uh, Anon?"

I jumped at the sound of a voice. It took a moment of catching my breath before remembering that I had asked a buddy of mine to help set everything up for the first day of business.

"What .. what is it, Anondos?" I asked him. Anondos pointed out of the kitchen.

"I was throwing some trash in the dumpster, and there's ... there's something you should probably see." He said. "Like, right now."

"What, is there a raccoon out there or something?" I asked, closing the chest freezer after putting the last of the pizza dough inside. I followed Anondos through the dining room and into the employee hallway, stopping at one of the exit doors near the office. "Okay, what?" I asked.

"Just look. Mind the smell." He pushed open the door and stepped back. I looked outside, seeing a large, messy green dumpster. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something red. I looked over, seeing a huge ... robotic thing leaning against the wall, next to the door. I stepped outside with Anondos, the two of us looking at it. "What the hell is that thing? Did you order it?" He asked.

"Fuck no, look at this thing!" I exclaimed. 

It had red pigtails and a white face, looking like some kind of clown. It had a pink nose and pink cheeks, but most of the color seemed to be peeled off and was replaced with rust. Its red "clothes" were rusted and destroyed as well, as if this thing had lost a fight with a woodchipper. The orange rollerskates on its feet looked okay in quality, but they were nothing compared to the massive, squeezing claw that took the place of its right arm.

"I've seen this before." Anondos spoke up. "I think its name is Baby."

"Baby?" I asked. "That thing ain't no baby. Look at it."

"No, no, it's an old Freddy's robot." Anondos replied, fishing his phone from his pocket and beginning to tap the screen. "It wasn't at Freddy's though, but I think it was by the same people ... here it is. Her name's Circus Baby."

"Circus Baby?" I looked down at the monster of a robot. In her mouth, between her normal, kid-friendly teeth were a small line of sharp-looking fangs. I looked down her body more, seeing that her once-white midriff had a broken fan in the center, with one of the blades barely hanging on. What the fuck would that even be used for?

"The one there ain't what she's s'posed to look like. Look." Anondos held up his phone, and when I looked I saw that Circus Baby's intended appearance was nothing like the trash heap in front of us. Shining red hair with pigtails that could move up and down, white "skin" on her face, arms, hands and midriff, and a red two-piece "dress" painted on to resemble clothes. The original version held a red microphone in her left hand. One major difference between the two was that the original Baby looked to have pins sticking out of her arms and most of her body. The Baby I had's arms were cut up into ribbons.

I have no clue why my mind decided to move to this, but I looked at her clothes again. Her top stopped before her midriff, and was rounded at the bottom. Was her red top meant to have a chest line? Like, literally giving this thing the impression of tits?

Heh. A clown robot girl with tits and a mini-skirt.

No, no! This thing could KILL me, not FUCK me. Moving on!

"Forget it. Leave it here." I said, walking back inside with Anondos on my heels. "She's cute, but I'd rather not have that claw snip my dick off."

"What? She's ... cute?" Anondos asked. "I know you think with your dick, but what the fuck is cute about that thing?" I took his phone from his hand and looked at the original Circus Baby once again.

"Ya know, if I use my uncle, I could probably have that one sent off and fixed, and get that claw removed." I thought out loud. "Could make her look just like this ... save for those painful-looking pins coming out of her and maybe this belly fan."

"I thought you hated the idea of animatronics because you said they would just try to kill you." Anondos replied. "Remember? You turned down the Freddy ones because of that?"

I looked at the phone screen, then back at the exit door. Circus Baby wasn't around back then, so she couldn't have any dead kid inside of her. Besides, we could see her insides out there. There was nothing there but a destroyed robot. There couldn't be any problems if I could obviously see a broken metal shell with gears, right? No dead body in sight.

"You're thinking about fucking the robot, aren't you." Anondos snatched his phone back. "Did you not see the claw? I'm sure there's porn for fucking weirdos like you."

"I'm not thinking about that, asshole!" I shook my head. "But if I don't get a robotic something, corporate's gonna be on my ass! Now go put on the Freddy costume and dance for me so I can see if you're good enough for the kids."

"I'm not the one you're paying for that! You hired that Tresnon guy for that!" Anondos whined.

"Fine, then go make a pizza and we'll see if they're shit. Receipe's posted on the wall next to every oven." I said. "I have to go make some phone calls."

"Anon, I'm gonna tell you this one time, and one time only." Anondos said as I started to walk away. I turned to face him. "Do not fuck the robot, Anon."

"I'm not gonna fuck a robot, dude. I'd like to keep my dick attached to my body." I replied.

"So should I bring her inside?" Anondos asked. I froze in place.

"Fuck no!" I responded a little too loudly. "I don't wanna die today! I'll call someone to pick her up!" I heard Anondos sound flustered as I walked into the office.

"But you said ... and ... but, cute ... aw, here it goes!" He yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and crew begin to prepare the restaurant for Circus Baby's arrival.

Corporate was thrilled that I planned to use Circus Baby in my restaurant. After going on and on about how advanced she was, and even had the ability to make ice cream and balloons on-command for kids, they made her sound pretty great. After I told them about how I found her in a broken heap in the alley, they sounded even happier for some odd reason.

As soon as I said I planned to get her looking like she was fresh out of the factory, the excitement of whomever I had spoken to on the phone died down just a bit. That bothered me a little. I was paying for Baby to be fixed and remain ghost-free, so what's the problem? In the end, I was told they would overnight me the instruction and maintenance guides for Baby, so I should be able to have her up and running the same day she arrives from repair.

When the hauling truck arrived to take Baby away, the two men that were sent to pick her up looked very uncomfortable--probably because of her giant claw. I leaned against the alley wall, watching as they slowly loaded her up onto a cart and pushed her into the back of a truck.

"You know where she's going, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." One of the men replied. "This here's an entertainer animatronic going to a robotics repair garage. Izzat right?"

"You got it." I nodded. "Any idea how long it'll be?"

"We just haul 'em to the post office, sir." He replied. "You'll have to call your bosses to find that stuff out."

"Can do." I nodded. The two men gave me a wave and hopped into their truck, driving off with Baby in tow. Despite my negativity towards the Freddy Band animatronics, I was almost looking forward to seeing Circus Baby in her restored glory. If I could make sure I just had a cute robot with no violent tendancies, I'd be very happy.

After seeing the truck off, I decided to head back inside and see if my single employee had arrived yet. As if on cue, the Freddy mascot costume walked past me, heading for the dining room. As it walked past, I admired the craftsmanship on it--it looked nothing like a scary robot, instead like a cartoon bear you'd see at a theme park. No creepy smile, no broken jaw, a perfect kid-friendly Freddy Fazbear, complete with the black top hat and bow.

"Hey, Freddy!" I called. Tresnon, expressionless save for a goofy smile, turned around to face me. I gave him a thumbs-up. "Lookin' good! Did you watch those dance routine DVDs?"

'Freddy' nodded at me and gave me a thumbs-up in return. He started to dance a little jig, kicking out his feet and waving his arms around. I wanted to laugh at how funny it looked, but I knew kids would love him.

"Great work, Tresnon." I said. I heard him mutter something through the head.

"...ike." He muttered.

"What now?" I asked.

He pulled the mascot head off, looking at me with an annoyed expression. His black hair and pale face weren't sweating in the slightest, thanks to the air conditioning installed in the suit--that was the only extra equipment I would allow.

"My name is Mike. Michael. You gave me that stupid Tresnon nickname." He snapped at me.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry." I apologized, only having known him for about a week. "Say, what's your last name? It wouldn't start with a S, would it?"

"Jameson." He replied. "Not every person named 'Mike' has something to do with this goddamn place."

"Good point. My bad." I replied. "Anyway, your dance routine is great. How's the AC working in there?"

"I feel totally cool, but don't even see anything in here." He looked into the head. "Is it hidden or something?"

"Should be, so you don't hurt yourself." I nodded. "I paid for perfect, it'd better be perfect. It should be installed inside the top of the mouth, that's why you don't have any way to open it."

"Neat." Mike said, reaching down to straight his massive black tie. "So we're opening as soon as you get the robot back, right?" The two of us walked into the dining room after he picked the head back up to carry it.

"Yeah, I have to make sure I have all of Baby's show DVDs and get her working." I explained as we sat down. "They were supposed to send me the birthday show along with the instruction books, but it wasn't there. All I have right now is the intro show, and it only lasts a few minutes."

"DVDs? I thought all of that stuff was just programmed in." Mike asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, even back in the 80's they used VHS tapes for those." I continued. "Animatronics from Freddy's are just robots that get moved by air, at least back then. The DVDs tell everything when to move, what to move, all that stuff. They have the character audio, too."

"Boy, you're really pretending to know what you're talking about, huh?" Mike teased. I smirked, flipping him off. "How much of that is actually right?"

"Hell if I know, I just watched a few videos online." I shrugged. "Anondos is supposed to be making a pizza, let's go see if it's done."

As we walked into the kitchen, the smell of a freshly-baked pizza overpowered me. The scent of cooked, crispy pepperoni was music to my senses.

"That smells amazing!" I exclaimed as Mike and I walked in. Anondos, wearing an apron with sauce stains and flour all over it, smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, man." He said, cutting the pizza. "The instructions they gave you were really easy to follow. Go wait out in the other room and I'll bring us all some. Did the soda get here yet?"

"Yeah, I already put it in the machine." I pointed to a fountain soda despenser setting on a counter attached to the wall. Multiple stacks of differently-sized cups were next to it. "Get whatever you want. Should be cold by now. I'm gonna go grab Baby's instruction book and read it while we wait."

...

The three of us ate some of the tastiest pizza I could ever remember eating as I thumbed through Baby's guide. I had it on the center of the table so we could all see it.

"She has a song database in her head." Mike pointed out. "She can take 'song requests from children to reduce the need to rely on show discs.'" He read aloud. "Huh, that's pretty neat."

"I wonder if she knows any thrash metal." Anondos laughed. "I'll have to ask her."

"Kind of cool of them to include blueprints for a consumer model." I commented. "I don't see that huge claw anywhere. The ice cream dispenser's in her chest, that explains the tits-"

Anondos and Mike gave me a strange look. I silenced myself.

"I mean, that explains what corporate was talking about." I tried to save myself, but both of them knew what I meant. I sighed. "There's an emergency stop ... on her leg? I'll have to remember that." There was something called an "air hose attachment" on her right hand. So that free hand could grip something, right?

Maybe it wouldn't have to be a hose. Or maybe it could a ... human hose? 

Oh, wait, no, that's a hole in her palm, probably for blowing up balloons. Damn. Anondos told me not to fuck the robot, and I should listen. I closed the book before pizza cheese fell on it--I'd finish reading once Baby actually got here.

"Hey, shouldn't you have at least one video game here?" Anondos asked as he bit into another slice of pizza. "Like Fruity Maze? They had a tabletop one'a them at the Chinese place my mom eats at a lot."

"Or Midnight Motorist!" Mike piped up. "There's a console port of that now, so you'd have all of the retro lovers coming in just to say they played it."

"Eh, maybe I could afford one of them after I make a little income." I said, opening my wallet. "I only have like 20 bucks left. I had to almost beg my uncle for the extra money to get Baby fixed." I stood up from the table, dusting off my pants. "Corporate did mention something about a catalog that all the different stores can use for attractions, though. I'll check it out tonight."

After finishing the pizza, the three of us decided to leave for the day. I told Mike and Anondos to meet me first thing in the morning, as we still had some more planning to do before Baby's arrival the next day. How in the world someone could make such major repairs in the span of three days was beyond me, but I'm not going to complain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant is coming together nicely, and Anon's becoming more and more excited to open up.

Later that night, I had returned to Freddy's, staying in the office to browse the catalog for new attractions. Between expensive video games and weird robots that looked like they peed lemonade and fruit punch, there was a few items that I could actually afford: a kiddie pool filled with plastic ducks, a cardboard box filled with small, plastic multicolored balls, and a black Freddy Fazbear animatronic named "Lefty" that looked like it would kill me for just paying the five buck price for him. Pass.

In addition to Lefty, there was a few other animatronics--or at least, that's what the catalog called them. A box with two huge foam fingers attached to him, a mop with a bucket on top of it for a head, and others made out of random garbage. I could make these using the dumpster outside instead of paying for them!

I didn't see a point in paying money for a little duck pool or a box of balls when I had an actual robot coming soon. Rather than stare at pictures of the arcade machines while wishing I could afford them, I decided instead to print out the banners, flyers, and other decorations that were available. Cheaper and faster than waiting on things to be mailed to me, I thought.

The banners, made of printer paper that I had to tape together, looked terrible. The ink in the printer was old, which made the printer fight me every step of the way, and most of the cartridge was empty, making everything that should be colored look an ugly black and white. Despite only having Circus Baby in my restaurant, the banner was nothing but pictures of Freddy and his band characters. It was as if corporate is just trying to shame me for not agreeing to house their murder-happy retro machines.

While I was at the computer, I put in an order for a new printer. Corporate would complain, but with how ridiculously loud this ancient piece of tech was, I wouldn't be able to hear anything while using it. If someone were to pull a fire alarm, I'd be too focused on printing out terrible promotional material from this screeching printer than be able to hear it and escape. If I had the money, I'd offer to pay for anything better than dial-up internet for my store in particular, but I thought that might be pushing things. Maybe if I end up being successful, I can buy my way out of this technological stone age.

Oh God, I'm turning into my uncle.

...

The next day, Anondos, Mike, and I had gathered again to hang up all of the banners, put up the small 'posters' that I had printed out on the walls, and give the place one last major cleaning. Even if we had a few more days until we finally opened the doors, I didn't want dust to collect and make us have to keep cleaning before we had customers. I had replaced the glass in the framed parody movie posters, but seeing a huge, professionally-made poster of Bonnie parodying Beetlejuice (as 'Bonniejuice,' of course,) made the little picture of Freddy's face next to it look cheap and lazy by comparison--which it was, but still.

"Where do you want these banners?" Anondos asked, trying to keep them all in his hands. The weight of the printer paper made the stack of taped-together decorations continue to droop to the floor.

"Hang them above the stage." I replied. "Put one above the door so people can see it when they leave."

"When they leave?" Mike piped up, taping a picture of Chica on a wall near the kitchen. "What good will that do?"

"Because," I started, trying to sound intelligent, "people will see the characters on their way out, remember their good time, and want to come back and have that great experience again."

"Uh-huh." Mike snickered, smoothing out the picture. "You've been reading that guide book, haven't you?"

"I have to." I replied with a smirk. "When I called about Baby, I found out they're gonna quiz me in a month."

Speak of the devil. My cell phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, placing it to my ear.

"Mr. Anon!" It was the same man I had spoken to earlier in the week. "Good morning! How are things coming along?"

"Great, thanks." I replied. "I got those old movie posters that were left here all fixed up, and Circus Baby is supposed to show up tomorrow. Anything new I need to know?"

"No, not to my knowledge, anyway." He said. "Since I know you're going to open soon, I just wanted to try again and offer you a set of Freddy's band animatronics, free of charge. Baby is nice, but surely she could use a backup crew, right?"

"I told you, I'm not interested." I replied with a harsh tone. "I told you, and the other guy who called, I don't want old robots. I don't care if they're just 'rumors,' I don't want something that could remind people of unpleasant things in my store." He grunted at my protest, but I continued anyway. "I don't want the 'Toy' versions, either, and I sure as heck don't want your 'double purpose' animatronic suit. I have my own Freddy suit that works just fine, and the other three are supposed to arrive the day after Baby gets here."

"You didn't need to use such a tone, Mr. Anon." The man replied. "You've made your point. I needed to make sure that you haven't changed your mind, that's all. Good luck with your Circus Baby entertainer, and don't hesitate to give us a call if you need any help."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for snapping at you." I said. "I know you're just doing your job. I apologize."

"Water under the bridge!" He cheerfully replied. "Since we're on the same page, I wanted to offer you something special before I go: a very rare, very exclusive, very sought-after golden version of the Freddy animatronic! It's-"

"Bye!" I yelled over him. Click.

Why the hell can't these people understand? I'm not going to have people die in my store. How many times must I repeat myself on the phone and in my own thoughts?

Bzzt! Bzzt!

Is he calling me again?!

"I don't want your damn robot!" I yelled into the phone.

"A-Are you cancelling your delivery?" A surprised-sounding woman replied. "Your repair has already been shipped, sir!"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I just had a very bad phone call and I thought you were that person! I'm very sorry, yes, I do want my delivery!"

"O-Oh, well that's okay." She replied, her voice still unsure. "As I said, your repair has already been shipped out to you. Is it okay if you recieve it a day early?"

"Do I really have a choice since it's already on the way?" I asked.

"I guess not." The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, I just now got the memo to call you. Your repair should be there within an hour, according to my computer. Are you at the delivery location to pick it up?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." I replied. "Don't worry about it, I'm excited to get it. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem!" She sounded a little happier now. Why did everyone involved in this sound so worried when I first spoke to them? "Have a good day, sir!"

"Guys! Guys!" I shouted as I put my phone in my pocket. "She's coming!"

"That's not what she said!" Anondos yelled back, then started snorting at his own shitty joke.

"Shut up, asshole!" I smacked him in the back of the head. "Baby's gonna be here really soon and you haven't hung up a single banner!"

"Okay, okay, I'm on it ..." Anondos muttered. "Go wait on the goddamn robot you want to fuck."

"He wants to what?!" Mike turned from hanging up pictures to stare at me. "Is THAT why you wanted this one?"

"No, damn it! No!" I protested, stomping my foot like a child. I blushed when I caught myself doing that. "I just thought she was cute! Nothing more!"

"Mike, this is the same guy who was really against any animatronics until he saw a picture of this one." Anondos said. "Don't listen to a word he says. If you catch him dry humping it, make sure the kids don't see."

"You guys are assholes!" I shouted, heading into the employee hallway and leaving my taunting friends behind me. Mike needs to remember I'm his boss, or maybe I'll cut his pay and force him to remember. Pushing open the exit door, I jumped back when I saw a huge truck parked right outside. Two men were stepping out of the back, with one pushing a long flatbed's handle. On top of the bed lay the repaired, like-new Circus Baby. Her bright green eyes seem to look directly into mine when the men propped her up onto a tall, two-wheeled dolly.

"Mornin', sir." The man pushing her greeted me, tipping his hat. "Where do you want her?"

"In here, please!" I replied, sounding much more excited than I would've liked. I lead them down the hall and into the dining room, pointing near the stage. "Could you put her up there?" The men looked around the room as they walked inside.

"Damn, I didn't know Freddy's was still a thing!" The pushing man commented. "I thought it shut down after all'a dem dead kids!"

"Me too!" The man walking behind him agreed. "Real nice to see this place lookin' new again! Ya did a good job!"

"Thank you." I smiled at the praise. "Freddy's not gonna be here, though. Circus Baby is gonna be the only robot."

"Oh yeah?" One of the men asked as the two started to load Baby on to the stage. "SHIT this thing is heavy! S-So why is it the only one?"

"Because he wants to-" Anondos walked up behind me. I backhanded him in the mouth.

"I've heard too many bad things about the old robots, so I decided on this one." I replied. "Far as I know, she's never killed anyone."

"Well, at least ya got that goin' for ya!" The second man said as the two finished placing Baby on stage. "We got the power thing for her in the truck. Looks like a big battery, I'll go get it."

"Thanks." I said. As he walked away, the remaining man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small clipboard. I signed my name on the pick-up papers and took the copies from him as he placed the board back into his pocket. "So anything I should know?" I asked.

"We weren't told much." He replied. "Dunno why they told us this and not you, but somethin' about havin' pins in the arms?" He pointed to Baby. I nodded. "Yeh, it was apparently a pain in the ass to fix her and not have them in it. Somethin' about them bein' in the blueprints or whatever, so there's a couple in there anyway. Said the pointed bits are inside her so nobody should get poked."

"That's NOT what I paid them for." I groaned. "I guess it's too late now. If the points are inside her, I guess I don't need to worry."

"Take it up with them." He replied. "Their info's on the paper there somewhere."

"And she's done!"

The two of us looked over, seeing the second mover had set up Baby's power source. He hopped down from the stage.

"You charge up that battery when she's not being used, unhook her from it during the day, and she can go on that juice until it's empty." He explained. "They don't need wall plugs anymore. Real neat shit. You might wanna bolt her to the floor, though, but that ain't us. That's on you."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I walked past them and climbed onto the stage. "So she doesn't fall off, I guess." I looked the lifeless animatronic up and down. Her piercing, yet gentle green eyes staring into mine. Her shiny white face, arms, and legs that looked polished with care. Her red top and skirt that looked identical to the picture I had seen, and the chest was actually a bit heavy--I still assume due to the ice cream dispenser. I'll have to look into that.

No huge claw in sight, which was my main concern. She still had a little fan on her stomach, but it didn't look anywhere near as dangerous as it did when she was broken. I'll have to see what exactly it's for, too. Her red hair and pigtails had the same shine as the rest of her, and the microphone in her right hand looked brand new. There were indeed some pins trailing up her arms to her shoulders, but I could overlook them.

I looked down at her legs, seeing a very, very small switch. The emergency stop, I assume--small enough that a child couldn't see it and get curious, but colored a darker gray than her leg so I could tell where it was. Above it was a small, round circle in her leg; I gently pressed it and stood back, watching as Circus Baby came to life. Her arms started to move, her pigtails wagged up and down, and her head started to turn left and right.

"H-Hello there! I'm Circus Baby!" She greeted me, seeming to look right at me for a moment before turning. Although it would sound creepy to say aloud, her voice was like silk. It was just feminine enough without sounding annoying or fake, and she sounded very kind. From her soft, soothing voice, I didn't feel nervous whatsoever. "W-W-Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I hope you have a good time!" 

I didn't like her stuttering, but I'm sure it was just because she hadn't talked in a long time. I liked that whoever repaired her took the time to change her dialogue from 'Pizza World' to 'Freddy's' for me. Nice touch.

"Hello, Baby!" I replied. The four guys standing around the stage looked at me with raised eyebrows. I blushed. I was going to enjoy this, damn it! The blueprints said she had a built-in song bank, so ... "Okay, Baby. Could you play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' for me?" Something simple that even the youngest of children like. That'd be a nice test.

Royalty-free, too. I think.

"I know that one!" Baby excitedly replied. Music started to play from hidden speakers on her body, and she moved her microphone towards her mouth, with bright, round red cheeks at both ends. As the melody played, she began to sing. "Twinkle, twinkle, lit-tle star ..."

Okay, definitely a bad idea on my part. Hearing that silky-smooth voice singing anything made me have to hide my boner as I awkwardly walked off stage. What kind of fucking weirdo am I that a song as innocent as that did something to me? I think she could read the phone book and still give me a tingle down there.

Regardless of what her voice did to me, I still kept it at the front of my mind that Circus Baby is an animatronic. Even if she was repaired to work like new and looked like new, she's still a robot. Once I remembered that, any unclean ideas faded away from me. I'm still going to take Anondos's advice; if I let my dick get the better of me, it's going to get chopped off. That, and she's a kids' entertainer--she doesn't have the proper equipment for anything more.

I hopped off the stage, and we all watched Baby finish the song. It had been years since I had seen an animatronic perform without their arms or legs not moving properly, or their eyes being crossed from a broken servo, so seeing her move fluidly without so much as a bad twitch was almost magical. When the song finished, Baby did something that I couldn't believe--she gave a slight bow. I didn't know animatronics could move THAT much! I'll definitely have to write a good review for whoever repaired her!

...

Once her show was over, Circus Baby seemed to go idle. She looked around the room, moved her arms up and down, and her pigtails moved slightly when she turned her head. It was as if she was waiting for instruction. Luckily, I had recieved her show DVDs in the mail this morning, so I eagerly ran off to the office after thanking and saying goodbye to the movers. I reached for the stack of discs on my desk, flipping through them and reading the scribbled titles on the front of the jewel cases.

"Birthday show, birthday walk-in, Sports Day segment 01, Sports Day segment 02, Valentine's Day segment 01 and 02, nah ... Oh, Christmas show?" This one had a whopping five discs! That'll be cool when the time comes. "Here we go: Circus Baby introduction and guest welcome." This is what I've been directed to play for the first week of opening--Baby will introduce herself and the restaurant to guests, and sing a few songs. If I had another bot, she could do a little banter with them, but I'm sure the parents will be happy that I sacrificed a few cheap jokes for their kids' safety.

I took the disc and stepped to the other side of the room, where a large control panel sat. A huge keyboard-like tray sat on top of a hard tower, full of different buttons for the show. 'Open curtain,' 'Close curtain,' 'Emergency show end,' 'Show force start,' things like that in case things weren't running as smoothly as they should. Above the buttons sat a disc drive. I pushed the button next to the door and the tray slid open, closing when I placed the DVD inside.

I adjusted the show to begin in three minutes and quickly made my way back to the dining room, watching as Baby started to move and music began to play. "Excited" didn't begin to describe how I felt as I watched Baby's eyes flicker and light up as the show began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circus Baby's up and running! The more Anon watches her perform, the more Baby surprises him.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Baby announced. Her body turned and moved as she spoke, and I heard a quiet jingling sound; I looked down, seeing that she had pointed red shoes not unlike an elf's, with a single bell on the toes. As Baby "danced" and waved her arms, her dialogue continued. "My name is Circus Baby, and I'm very happy that you're here! Please enjoy our delicious pizza, and have a great time! I'll always be looking forward to seeing you again!"

Her intro tape was pretty nice; I know I'd like it as a kid.

"I'm going to sing a song for you! I guess you've come to dinner theatre, huh? Ha ha ha!" Her lame laugh still sounded great to me, thanks to that voice of hers. "My first song is one that Freddy Fazbear himself taught me! It's called 'The Fazbear Pizza Parade!'"

I don't remember ever hearing that song as a kid. With Baby's more recent age, maybe it was something that was written long after I had become too old for to visit Freddy's. Music began to play--it was the same song one would hear while visiting the circus. Baby lifted her microphone to her mouth and her eyes flickered as she began to sing.

"It's time for a pizza parade! Pepperoni's on top, and the fun never stops ...!" Baby sang, continuing to go on and on about pizza and how much Freddy and his friends loved it. I watched with amusement as she performed.

"Isn't this awesome?" I asked Anondos and Mike. I turned, seeing the two of them didn't look as thrilled as I about watching the show. "Fine, you guys can go if you want. Grab a large drink on your way out, on me. Thanks for your help today."

"You got it, boss!" Mike replied, pointing a finger gun at me. "See ya tomorrow!"

"I'll call you later, dude." Anondos said, walking into the kitchen with Mike at his heels. After hearing the soda machine, moments later I heard the front door's bell ring as my friends left the place, leaving me alone with my entertainer.

"I could watch you all day, Baby." I said to her, pretending she could understand me. I sat down at a table, resting my head on my hand as I watched her.

After a few minutes, Baby's song ended. She didn't let up for even a moment, though, and continued to talk to the guests that would soon be watching.

"I love that song!" Baby exclaimed. "The only thing I love more than that song is ice cream! What is your favorite flavor?" Baby asked the audience. I smiled.

"My favorite is vanilla!" I shouted in reply.

"Oh, that one's great too!" Baby replied--obviously this answer could entertain whatever a kid said they liked. "I can make ice cream all on my own, and if you would like, I would gladly let you try some." I hadn't read the guide on how her ice cream dispenser worked yet, but luckily she kept on talking. "I can give you a balloon, too, just for you. Before we have fun, I'd like to sing for you one more time."

As much as I wanted to sit and watch everything Baby could do, I suddenly remembered that I had a few more things to finish before I could leave for the day. Although it would likely be much better for her internal battery to allow her show to end and let Baby idle out, I walked towards the stage and climbed on, getting on my knees and reaching for her emergency stop switch. 

It was better to know what happened now than have to worry during a problem. I pushed the switch up, and Baby instantly ceased moving. She froze in place, not blinking, glowing, or speaking a word. I looked up at her, then back down at her legs. A smirk crossed my lips; no one was here to judge me, so ... I looked up Baby's legs, having a horrible desire to see up my robot's skirt. My eyes widened at the sight--she actually had panties on. They weren't paint, either--she had actual cloth underwear on. Red-and-orange striped, to be exact.

I have to go check her guide; there's no way this was standard for a kids' animatronic. Was this the idea of a joke from the repair people? What if a kid gets too close to the stage and sees this? How the fuck do I explain "the robot has panties" to a parent?

Looking up further, I almost jumped back when I met Baby's gaze--despite her being shut down, it was as if she was looking right into my eyes. Like she knew I had looked at her in an inappropiate way. Part of me wanted to actually apologize to her.

"Uh ... t-they're cute." I muttered. I paused, for some reason waiting on her to reply. Of course, I was met with silence. "I'm just gonna go do some reading. You take a good rest." Why am I talking to the robot?

...

In the office, I read one of Baby's instruction manuals with the poor lighting of an almost-broken desk lamp. No matter how many times I re-read the paragraphs about what was supposed to come with Baby, like her show DVDs and power source, I couldn't find anything about panties. I don't know why I was hoping I could find it, honestly; would it make me feel better knowing that the company intended for me to panic?

While reading, I did learn some very interesting things about her. Her internal ice cream maker needed a lot of work to get functioning, and required a lot of ingredients that I would have to order. For her balloon palm, I just needed to attach an air hose to her from the back and put empty balloons in her arm. There should be a panel on her arm somewhere that I just flip open, according to the illustration; something I would have to check out later.

Still nothing about any kind of extra clothing, though. Huh. The next thing I read was probably the most surprising, and the number one thing I now looked forward to:

Supposedly, since Baby had an internal song bank and actually responded to my song request earlier, I should be able to hold a very, very simple one-sided conversation with her. She can answer "yes" or "no" questions, and can remember a child's face and "recognize" them if they ever visit again. Questions like "Do you like pizza?" or "Will you sing for me?" were suggestions to give to kids for conversing with her. Even if it's no more advanced than talking to one of those "they really respond!" type of toys, being able to speak to Baby and have her talk back sounded awesome.

I closed the book and went over to the control panel, removing her show DVD and taking care to put it back into the correct case; I was always bad about that with video games as a kid, and I would hate for her to start singing Jingle Bells in the middle of the summer. I practically ran out of the employee hallway and back into the dining room, climbing on stage.

"Okay, let's get talking!" I thought out loud, reaching down to press Baby's power button. I stepped back and watched as she started to move and twist. Her pigtails bobbed up and down as her eyes flickered on. Her smile, while permanent, looked genuine to me; probably because I was so excited. "Hello, Baby!" I said to her. I could feel the wide smile on my lips.

Circus Baby stared at me. She stopped moving her arms and turned her head to face me. Her eyes constantly flickered as she looked into my eyes. All of this made me quite uncomfortable; if this is what she had to do to remember kids' faces, it would likely scare the fuck out of them.

"... I know you." Baby finally spoke, albeit quietly. I jumped back, almost falling off the stage when she started to animate again, moving her body as if she was performing. "You're my friend! You're Anon!"

The book didn't say she would know names! This is awesome! I guessed since my friends constantly said my name when asking me questions, that's how she picked it up. Since her book didn't mention this, I'll have to call corporate and ask if this is something I can customize; if she could know the name of a birthday kid, it would be awesome for parties!

"Yes, I'm Anon!" I happily replied. "I know you won't have any clue what this means, but I'm the owner of this place! You're my partner in helping entertain customers!"

"Yes! That's my favorite!" Baby replied--of course, "yes" or "no" responses only. I had almost forgotten. "It's very fun to talk to you." Baby continued, waving her microphone up and down. "I smell tasty pizza, go have a slice!" She even had a nice way to tell the kids to leave, huh? I chuckled at her dismissing me.

"Okay, will do." I replied. "I'll go get my stuff before you get to rest for the night. I'll be back right, Baby."

"Goodbye, Anon! Please talk to me again soon!" Baby spoke as soon as I walked out of her field of vision. It took me by surprise that she said something so personalized, even as I was leaving her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon is growing suspicious of Circus Baby and decides to get answers.

When I returned with a few books and folders under my arm, I climbed on to the stage and reached down for Baby's power button. I looked up at her before I pressed it, and her eyes looked into mine ... for a moment, before she casually turned her head to the left and nodded, wiggling her pigtails.

"Goodnight, Baby." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Come back soon! Our pizza will still be great tomorrow!" Baby replied, moving her arms up and down. After pressing the button on her leg, Baby slowly ceased moving, staying in place as I stood up and hopped off the stage. I walked towards the front door, turning the locks as I stepped out. I froze in place, however, when I heard something from behind me.

"Goodbye, Anon." It was a whisper. It sounded like Baby's voice. I turned around, thinking maybe I had pressed her button in for too long and she turned on again. She stayed perfectly still. I shrugged and left Freddy's, locking the doors behind me. I'm probably just thinking with my dick. Again.

If this was one of the rumored horror stories about Freddy's, this is the part where I would think "Eh, it's probably nothing!" and return the next day blissfully unaware that my powered-off robot spoke to me by name. Instead, I reached into my pocket for my phone, with intent to tell Anondos what happened; if Baby showed any signs of being sentient, she's gone. Cute or not. I'm NOT going to be the next water cooler story for Fazbear's corporate suits.

As I stepped into my house, I continued to argue with a disbelieving Anondos over the phone.

"I'm telling you the truth!" I protested. "Baby said my name and then talked while she was turned off. She said my NAME, dude." I said. "Why the hell would I lie to you about this? You know how I felt about those damn things to start with!"

"Yeah, I know. Calm down." Anondos replied. "If you're that worried about it, find some kind of overnight movers and get rid of her now. Call your bosses or something, maybe she's supposed to do this. You keep comparing her to shit from the 80's. You know it's not the 80's anymore, right?"

"I know." I groaned, shaking my head. "I'm just ... well, I'm fucking scared, all right?" Surprisingly, Anondos didn't snicker at this. I was very grateful for that. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, and I sure as fuck don't want to get hurt myself. If she's dangerous, I don't care how hot she is."

"I thought you said cute. Like, innocent cute." Anondos reminded me. I went wide-eyed as I realized what I said. "The robot is hot now, is it? Maybe you really DO need to look up some robot porn. I'm sure it's out there somewhere."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. "Whatever! I just want to figure out what to do before this turns into a shitty horror movie!"

"Calm down and call your bosses." Anondos said, sounding calmer than he should've after being yelled at. "Call me back later after you get off the phone with them, and again, calm down. I'll help you, man."

"Thanks, dude." I replied. "See ya later." With that, I hung up. With a few taps, I scrolled through my contacts until I found the number for the sweaty, nervous bald guy that I kept meeting up with from corporate. I checked the time-it was approaching eleven o'clock, but I couldn't wait until morning. With another tap, I called him.

He better have a really, really good explanation for this. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"Uh, hello?" He answered. "Mr. Anon?"

"Yeah, sorry for calling so late." I apologized. "I have a big problem, and I need your help."

"Of course, certainly." He replied, followed by a big yawn. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, no." I said. "You're going to think this is insane, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

"She's talking to you, right?" He asked. I paused before I could answer-I didn't expect him to be correct.

"W-Well, yeah!" I replied. "Does that mean this is normal?"

"Yes, it's totally fine." He sounded very reassuring. "Circus Baby and the Funtime line are much more advanced than our original group of animatronic characters. I believe you were sent material explaining this, right?"

"Yeah, but none of the books mentioned her being able to know names." I replied. "She knows me by name. It was kind of cool at first, but it makes me a little nervous."

"I understand that, Mr. Anon." The man said. "After all, you've practically been against all of this from the start. It wouldn't surprise me if you're looking for a way out. Anywho, Circus Baby knowing someone's name isn't unusual. She has a song databank in her head, can remember a child's face, and is one of the most advanced animatronic entertainers of her time."

"'Not unusual' isn't an answer." I replied. "Is this something she's supposed to do, or not?" I asked. "If this is new, send someone here to figure it out."

"Has Circus Baby interacted with a child yet, Mr. Anon?" He asked.

"Stop changing the subject." I argued. "Answer me. Is she supposed to know names or not? If you're not going to tell me what I want to know, I'm having her removed within the next few hours. On your dime."

"Probably! I don't know the intimate details of every single character!" He protested. "I don't build them, I just help get them in the public's eye!" He sounded more angry as he spoke. "If it ends up being a problem, get rid of her! Corporate wants you to use a Rock Star animatronic, anyway!"

"A what?" I raised an eyebrow. "You insisted on a Freddy band set. What's this about a Rock Star thing, now?"

"The Rock Star character set, Mr. Anon. Rock Star Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Lefty. I don't have the time to go into this right now." He explained. "Listen, it's almost midnight and I have to work in the morning. Circus Baby probably should know a person's name after she hears it enough times. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, a number for a corporate credit card." I snapped at him. "Because she's out of here tonight." He groaned at this.

"Fine, Mr. Anon! Fine!" He finally gave in. "We'll have one of the engineers waste hours of his valuable time to come down to your store and tell you in person what I've just told you! Will that make you happy?!"

"Very happy, thank you." I replied. I knew I sounded smug, but I didn't care. "I'll be happy to let Baby hang out a while longer, then. I'll see the person tomorrow."

"Fine." He groaned in frustration. "After this, please open your store. Corporate has been wondering why there's no profit coming from you yet. I had to lie and say your uncle is a perfectionist, but apparently that's been passed on to you." I didn't like his attitude. "Now may I go to sleep, your highness Mr. Anon, or would you rather I drive down there and pat your ass for a while?"

I hung up. I walked into my room and lay down in bed as I prepared to call Anondos once more with tomorrow's plans and corporate's answer. I just hope that someone, somewhere down the line, tells me that this robot isn't planning to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An engineer from Fazbear Entertainment has arrived to ease Anon's fears, but that doesn't mean he'll be successful.

The next morning, I leaned against the restaurant's front door with a sleepy-eyed Anondos and a pissed-off Mike standing at my sides. Neither one wanted to be here this early, but by God I wasn't going to be called crazy in case everything started going downhill today.

"Why the hell are we here, boss?" Mike asked before letting out a big, loud yawn. "Can't you deal with this yourself?"

"Yeah, but I want witnesses." I replied. "I'll buy you breakfast once the guy leaves. Just stay awake."

"It better be good breakfast." Anondos piped up. "Microwaved pizza from here ain't breakfast for everyone. Just you."

"Shut up." I snapped at him. I heard a car turn into the parking lot and turned my head; for an engineer, it wasn't what I expected. It was a beat-up, paint-scratched, possibly previously blue color. After parking, the door opened and a man stepped out: he wore glasses, had thick, black hair, with a white button-up business shirt and black pants. A backpack was held up on his shoulders. I have no idea why he needed to dress so professionally to talk to me about a robot, but I didn't care; at least he showed up.

"Good morning." He greeted us as he approached. "My name's Tyler, I'm from Fazbear Entertainment's engineering department. You're Mr. Anon, correct?" He asked, extending his hand. I shook his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be me." I replied. "Thank you for coming out this early. I'm sorry you had to come out here at all, but the guy they have me working with wasn't too cooperative." I turned to unlock the front door as we continued to talk.

"Mr. A was never much of a people-person." Tyler said. "Maybe it's his age." I opened the door for the other three, allowing them inside.

"Mr. A?" I asked. "He would never tell me his name. Could you?"

"Oh, sure." Tyler said with a smile. "It's Mr. Alder. Bob Alder."

B. Alder. He was bald. What kind of ironic shit is this?

"Thanks." I said. "Anyway, did anyone tell you why you're here?"

"Yeah, something about your Circus Baby acting up?" Tyler said, walking towards Baby's stage. "Mr. A said you were probably just trying to close your store before you had to open it. Is that true?"

"No!" I protested, shaking my head. "I know it sounds crazy, but she started calling me by name. I asked if that was a feature, and Bob wouldn't tell me. He just said she 'probably' could do it. Is it something she's supposed to do?"

"Well, that's a good question." Tyler climbed up on the stage, looking Baby up and down. "I worked on the Funtime line back when Circus Baby here was still in the planning stage. I remember they wanted her to make ice cream and know songs, and I know that made it in. I don't remember anything about names, but let me hook her up here and I'll take a look."

He removed his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out a laptop and a mess of wires. After plugging the wires into Baby's body (I don't even remember seeing ports, so it must have been a developer thing,) he opened his laptop and started typing.

"She seems fine." He said, looking at the screen. "No recent errors, no problems with the power feed, no self-reboots. I'm not seeing anything about a name memory bank, though. Just facial recognition and her song bank. Let me dig a bit." He looked up at Mike, Anondos and I, who were just staring at him from the tables. "Oh, sorry guys. Go ahead and do your thing, this might take a while."

"Uh, okay." I said. "We're just gonna take a seat and watch, then." The three of us sat down at a table. Tyler looked confused.

"No, seriously, go get some breakfast, get ready for the day, whatever. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"No, seriously, neither am I." I replied. "I'm not falling for that shit. Nothing against you personally, but I'm going to sit here and watch this damn robot. If she so much as blinks funny, she's gone. If I think you're programming weird shit into her, I'm calling the cops."

"You're going to threaten me?" Tyler looked surprised, pausing his work. "I don't have to be here, ya know. You were nice not ten minutes ago."

"I'm a nice person, generally." I replied. "I have no issue with you, I have an issue with the company. Hell, I'll give you a free lunch after this and pay you extra for your time. I just won't have my store be the next headline in the paper."

"I understand that, I guess." Tyler replied. "No harm done, then. Thanks for the food and stuff." He resumed typing. Anondos leaned in close from his seat next to me, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Come on, man. This shit's getting old." He complained in a whisper. "If you're gonna freak out this much, just fucking bail. If you're not gonna quit, open the place. I'm not gonna waste every fucking day here because you won't stop worrying about the past that you weren't even alive for."

"I can agree with that." Mike whispered as well. "No offense, boss, but as much as I like being paid to eat pizza and bullshit with you guys all day, you got a business to eventually run. You need to get somethin' going here."

"Fine, you're all fucking against me." I sighed. "I'll call a few of my cousins and have them bring their kids in. Anondos, get some pizzas in the oven. Mike, go get the costume. We'll have a private test opening today and open the doors tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Don't you usually have to get the word out for at least a month?" Anondos asked. "You know, advertising and stuff? And when are the other costumes getting here? You sure you didn't get conned and paid four for one? You don't even have any games, and-"

"Do you want this shit done or not!?" I snapped at him, speaking a little too loudly. Tyler looked up from his laptop. "O-Oh, sorry dude! I'm just irritable 'cause I'm tired, that's all!" I tried to assure him. "My bad!" Tyler nodded and resumed typing, looking up at Baby every few seconds.

"Okay guys, don't panic or anything, she's gonna turn on." Tyler said. "She still has a charge because no one's unplugged her from her charging source to let her run down on her own." It was probably best that he warned us, because if Baby started dancing around out of nowhere I'd probably piss myself. With a few more keystrokes, Tyler looked over at Baby and just as he promised, she started to move. Her big, green eyes started to flicker on, and she began to wave her arms and microphone around as her pigtails bobbed.

"Good morning, everyone!" Baby greeted us. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! My name is Circus Baby, and it's always time for fun at Freddy's! How about some tasty pizza for breakfast?"

"She knows the time of day?" I asked. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, the whole Funtime line has a bunch of extra features that you have to manually turn on. You had Baby in a default mode, so she only had recognition and songs. Now she'll know the time of day, she'll know when fresh pizza is coming out of the kitchen, and she'll be able to know if the room volume is really loud and comment on it. It's supposed to help quiet kids down."

"You didn't ask me before you added all that stuff?" I stood up from the table, walking to the stage. "What the fuck did I just say about you programming shit in?"

"It's features for your store, SIR!" Tyler snapped at me. "It's not like this lets her walk off stage! I just thought it would be a nice gesture! Almost none of the animatronics at any stores use the aroma recognizer, and before you flip out on that, she only knows that pizza is out if the air around her gets a little steamy from hot food. Or are you going to be angry about that, too?"

"Pizza better be the only damn smell coming from or into this robot." I said, crossing my arms. After Tyler's glare met my own, I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just know all of the past about Freddy's, with the kid getting bit and all that, and I'm worried. My uncle had no issues keeping this place closed until just a little while ago."

"Yeah, I get it." Tyler said, standing up. "Listen, I'm sorry too. They don't pay me enough to drive everywhere, especially when the gas is on my dime."

"I'll pay you back for it." I replied. I reached into my wallet and handed him some cash, which he pocketed with a smile. "Hang around, Anondos is making some pizza. I'll wait to call the kids in until we're all done here."

Wait a minute!

"Hey, hang on!" I stopped him as he walked past me. "You didn't even answer me for the reason you're here! Why is Baby saying names? It's cool that you gave her little upgrades, but that doesn't explain why she knows me!"

"I'm not supposed to go into this with people outside of corporate." Tyler confessed. "I was supposed to just do this extra stuff and try to distract you. Just keep this between us, God knows Mr. Alder couldn't fucking care less at this point. Man's just waiting to die."

I snickered. Tyler sat down at a table and set down his laptop, showing me a diagnosis screen about Baby's insides.

"Look here." He pointed. "These options here are things I'm allowed to change because you would be allowed to change them. The time, song list, pre-programmed shows, that stuff." I took note that I could do those things myself-they'd make handling the show during busy times a lot easier. "But if you see here ..." He pointed down to an 'Advanced' option, and moved the cursor down to click it-a 'Not accessible with current authority' message popped up.

"You worked on the damn thing. You're an engineer." I said. "What other authority do you need to change her?"

"I worked on her, but I didn't design her. I didn't write her advanced code, either. It wasn't a one-man team." He said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you even know what an engineer does?"

"... Yeah." I replied.

No. But I wasn't letting him know that.

"I don't know who locked me out, or when, or anything." He explained. "For all I know, it could've been the guy who actually designed her to start with. I don't even know who it is, by the time I joined up those guys were long out of the game."

"You mean dead?" I asked. "I would think they're all old if they designed the original robots."

"Hell if I know. I just know I've never met them." Tyler replied. "But about Baby's name thing. You have my word, man-to-man, that it's seriously nothing to you need to worry about. I'll tell you what: watch her for the rest of the week. If things start getting a bit too funny for your tastes, call me. I'll come in, shut her down, and get her out of here." He reached into his pocket and handed me a business card with Fazbear Entertainment's logo and his cell phone number.

"Why do all of you insist I keep waiting?" I asked. "Is she just going to stop doing this stuff after she gets used to the place, or after she meets kids?"

"That second one's very possible." Tyler said. "She knows your name likely because there's no one else in her memory to remember. Once she sees kids every day, your name will probably be thrown out. Kids are more important to the animatronics."

"I guess." I said, looking up at Baby, who was idly looking around. As her eyes flickered, I noticed something-they changed color. Her green eyes were now a bright, beautiful shade of blue. "Did you change her eye color, too?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, her eyes are meant to be blue to begin with." Tyler said. "I just assumed the lights were dimming out or something and was gonna ask if you wanted me to change them before I left. I think having color-changing eyes is kinda cool, don't you?"

"They definitely are more eye-catching." I replied. "They look more ... I dunno, kinder this way? Like they fit her smile better. I like them." I said with a nod. "It looks like all I needed was someone who gave a shit to get this whole thing going. Think you can get me a discount on Fruity Maze while you're at it?"

"No chance." Tyler laughed. "Do you want me to change her eye lights, or let them stay?"

"Nah, I like the blue." I said. "Keep it." I reached into my pocket, grabbing my cell phone. "I'd better make sure my cousins are actually home before I plan all this stuff for today." As I started to dial, Anondos sat a large pepperoni pizza on the table in front of us, and a costumed Mike as Freddy Fazbear sat down across from us. Tyler and I both snickered as Mike tried to be in-character, straightening his bow tie and pretending to smell the pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant finally has its target audience for a test run, but Anon still isn't pleased with the answers he's received about Baby's odd behavior.

"Wait a second!" Anondos exclaimed angrily as we all started to eat. "How did you con us into pizza for breakfast again? It's not even 10 in the morning!" I checked my watch; he was right. It was just hitting nine. I looked at Mike, who didn't seem to care and was too busy trying to stay in-character for some reason. 'Freddy' looked shocked when Anondos yelled, hiding his huge eyes with his equally huge hands in mock fear.

"Oh, yeah." I replied with a shrug. "I guess I lost track of time and it's only been an hour. How 'bout that." I slowly bit into the still-hot pizza. I looked over at Tyler, who was already into his second slice. "So, I still never got my answer about Baby talking to me when she was turned off."

"She WHAT?!" Tyler almost choked on his food, coughing and punching himself in the chest until a stray pepperoni fired across the room from out of his mouth. Gross. "You're joking with me. I thought she was just saying your name when she was active. Wasn't that what you told Mr. A?"

Thinking back on it, I was cut off during that phone conversation before I could tell Alderson exactly what happened. He just asked me if Baby was talking and I ran with that. I probably should have filled in that one detail first thing.

"I guess that was what I told him, but I told Anondos about it first and I was really freaked out." I said, chewing more pizza.

"Please, tell me everything." Tyler said, putting his food down on a plate in front of him. "I'm not gonna let a nice new store like this go the way of the 80s."

"You people and your goddamn 80s ..." Anondos muttered.

"Okay." I replied. "It was just before I left, and ..."

...

After telling Tyler exactly what happened, he seemed to be in just as much shock.

"So you're sure she was powered off?" He asked. "You looked?"

I didn't tell him what else I happened to see on Baby.

"Yeah, she was turned off. I know I wasn't just hearing things." I replied. "If she's gonna kill me in my sleep, call someone to get rid of her today."

"Well, that's not really a bad solution, but there's something I'd like to ask you to try, first." Tyler said. "How do you feel about spending a night here? Not all night, maybe from like midnight to six?"

"Fuck you." I replied.

"That's the answer I thought I'd get." Tyler said with a sigh. "I wasn't here, so I can't say what you heard was in your mind or real. Did your security cameras catch it, maybe?"

"My what?" I asked. "Do I have cameras here?"

"You're supposed to." Tyler said. "Let's go in the back and look around. Can one of your friends call your family and get the kids in here? I'd like to see how she reacts to actual children."

"We're trying to figure out if she's dangerous, and you want kids in here?" I asked. "Kids I personally know?"

"We can shut her down remotely from the show console if anything goes wrong." Tyler tried to reassure me. "Please, sir? You have my word nothing will go wrong."

I looked at Anondos. He shook his head.

"Just do it, man." Anondos said. "I'm tired of just sitting around here all day. The kids'll be fine, me an' Mike'll make sure they don't get too close to your love doll over there."

"His what?" Tyler asked. I pushed Tyler towards the backstage door before the conversation could continue. As we walked into the hallway, I could hear Anondos talking to one of my aunts on his phone--namely because this was the aunt he always hit on despite her being married for almost 10 years now.

...

Not much later, five of my aunts and around a dozen kids filled the dining room. The kids all seemed amused enough, laughing and talking amongst each other while the mothers sat at a different table complaining about their lives. No one complained about the pizza or soda, but unfortunately the kids' interest in Baby was less than ideal.

Unfortunately, Baby wasn't doing anything worth paying attention to. Although she was powered-on, all she did was look left and right, turning her head to get a better look at the new people around her. Her eyes would flicker from green to blue once in a while, which bothered me but Tyler insisted it was nothing to worry about and he could replace them at any time.

You would think that after my constant rambling on and complaining about killer robots that I would have gotten rid of her days ago, but if Anondos thought I should mellow out, I'll mellow out for now. Just as some of the kids started talking about wanting to go home, Tyler grabbed one of Baby's show discs from the computer desk and placed it in the console's drive. The both of us watched on a monitor now mounted on the wall (that had been hidden in a closet which made me feel stupid for never checking out) and laughed as some of the kids jumped in fear when Baby started speaking.

"Hello, everyone!" Baby greeted the room. All of the kids turned to watch her, and not a single one cried; at least I have that going for me. Baby started to wave her left hand and move her right hand up and down, putting her microphone near her mouth. "My name is Circus Baby, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza! I hope you have plenty of pizza, because I have a great show planned for you today!"

I could never get enough of that voice. I smiled as Baby talked to the kids, seeing a few of them take a step forward to get a better look at her. Tyler had sat down in front of the show console, and was looking over the huge assortment of buttons and switches.

"We need to get you some light fixtures, and maybe some effects." He said. "I put in an interactive show, so we should be seeing that in three ... two ..." The two of us looked back at the monitor; I didn't know what to expect.

"Oh, Freddy!" Baby called. "Are you ready to play with our friends?"

"Well, I sure am!" A goofy, happy-sounding voice responded from nowhere. What the hell is this? I don't have a Freddy robot to do this bit. Is Tyler trying to guilt me?

Out of nowhere, Mike ran out on to the floor in his Freddy suit. I don't remember him leaving the dining room, but whatever made him decide to play along also made me decide to give him some kind of bonus pay. As the show continued, Mike did his best to mimic out whatever it seemed like Freddy would be doing; adjusting his hat, doing a little dance, and looking at Baby as if they were holding a conversation. Of course, Freddy's mouth couldn't move, but the kids didn't seem to notice or care; they were all fully invested in the show.

"How was your day, Freddy?" Baby asked, moving side to side as her pigtails bobbed up and down. "Did you have a fun time?"

"I sure did!" Freddy's voice replied, I assume from Baby's speakers. "Why don't you tell our friends about it while I show 'em all the neat stuff I did?"

As Baby started to sing about dancing, playing outside, and running around a playground, Mike did his best job in acting out everything she said. I was really proud of him, especially for doing all of this on the fly. Looking around the room, I caught Anondos trying to chat up the same aunt that he had called. Baby seemed fine, the kids seemed fine, 'Freddy' was doing his job, everything was working out great. I almost forgot about Baby talking to me.

"So are you gonna keep giving me the runaround with her, or am I going to get an answer?" I asked Tyler, who was flipping through an instruction book that I had kept on the desk. He looked up at me and shrugged.

"I told you, we're watching her. I think maybe she wasn't completely powered down yet." He replied. "I don't see a problem. Maybe you interacting with her outside of business hours will help her."

"How?" I asked. "She's a robot. It's not like she's a human with a failing memory." I'm getting sick of these people just making shit up to humor me.

"Spend more time with her alone, and see if she keeps acting strangely." Tyler replied. "Since she's acting okay with kids, which is what you should be more worried about, maybe you'll catch whatever happened again when it's just you two."

That's the worst answer he's come up with all day, but I didn't want to get into an argument with Anondos again. Then again, spending time with Baby by myself and seeing what else she had that kids probably weren't supposed to see, if anything, would certainly be a fun time.

I've been wanting to look under her panties since the night I saw them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon makes a huge discovery about Circus Baby.

Minutes felt like hours as the day progressed. It was great to see that Baby and the kids were getting along famously and the pizza and drinks kept flowing, but all I could think about was being alone with my clown 'bot once everyone left for the night. Thinking back on what Mike and Anondos said, opening the store out of the blue without so much as a commercial felt like a bad idea, but at this point I had long stopped caring; my fascination with this robot outweighed anything else related to this whole venture.

Be that as it may, as the owner of this shack-turned-shiny, I needed to actually do my job and get some business. With Tyler having left to take a break outside (I assume to smoke, I would have to if I had his job,) I took the chance to call my uncle. Fortunately, after taking over this place and promising more money in his checkbook, our relationship had been slowly improving.

As the phone rang on his end, I suddenly realized that I had no idea how I was going to pitch this to him. I didn't have a chance to hang up and start this thought process over before he answered.

"Anon!" My uncle greeted cheerfully. "How goes the pizza business? It's finally GOING, right?" That last question contained a bit of frustration in his voice. I chose to ignore that.

"It's going tomorrow, actually!" I replied. I heard him sigh in relief. "That's why I'm calling. One of my employees suggested I should probably do some advertising since I'm opening so fast."

"One of your employees, eh? You've already got a team behind you? 'Atta boy!" He praised me. I didn't tell him my "team" was one guy in a bear suit. "Shouldn't you have figured out advertising already? What do you need?"

"I was thinking maybe a commercial, or some newspaper ads?" I asked, before even realizing what I had said. How do I expect to film a commercial with one robot and no attractions?

"Oh, is that all?" My uncle asked with a laugh. "I thought you needed big money for something!" What the hell does he consider "big money?" I'm extremely curious. "You can decide whichever you want and I'll get in touch with people. Is there anything else?"

"Well, since you're offering, I was told that I would have to use the store's income to buy things like arcade games and attractions for the customers. Right now all I have is that robot that you helped me get fixed. Remember that?" I asked. Might as well take him up on it. "Nothing huge, just a few games and stuff for the kids."

"Sure, sure!" My uncle happily replied. "I know a guy that can set you up with some arcade games by tomorrow! I'll give him a call!"

"Wow, thanks!" I replied. "I'm gonna go back to work. I'll call you later."

With a quick goodbye, I hung up. How was my luck so amazing right now? Free arcade games and even advertising dropped into my lap, all because I decided to run this place? Something has got to give. My luck is never this good.

"Hey boss, I'm headin' out!"

Mike's call snapped me back to reality. I saw him peeking through the doorway and looked up at a clock on the wall: five o' clock already. I looked at the monitor, seeing all the kids and parents were gone.

"O-Okay, sure." I replied, still a bit shaken. "What about Anondos and Tyler? Are they still here?"

"Nah." Mike shook his head. "Tyler said you guys talked and Anondos went home when your family did. Somethin' about bein' off on his game with your aunt. He looked sad."

"That doesn't surprise me." I snickered. "Okay, have a good night, dude. I gotta get some stuff taken care of and I'll leave. See ya tomorrow." With another wave, Mike walked away and left me alone in the office. I looked at the monitor again, seeing Baby idly moving her pigtails and looking around; no one had shut her off after the kids left. I stood up and took a deep breath. If she was going to kill me, this would likely be the night.

I walked out into the dining room and stepped up on to the stage. Baby instantly noticed me, turned to face me and wouldn't look away.

"Hello!" Baby greeted me. After a moment's pause, her eyes flashed from blue to green. "You're my friend Anon! Welcome back to Freddy's!"

"I work here, Baby. I'm always here." I corrected her. "You and I are gonna spend some time together."

"Oh, that sounds very fun!" Baby replied. Her saying something so close to an actual answer surprised me. "What kind of fun things do you like to do?"

"Well, unfortunately I'm gonna have to power you down and get a better look at you." I said, leaning down to reach for the button on her leg. I looked up at her, seeing she had looked down to stare at me. "Uh ... would you sing a song for me?" I asked. Having her just look at me made me begin to feel uncomfortable.

"I know lots of fun songs!" Baby cheerfully replied before putting her microphone near her mouth. She turned from my direction to look towards the room, as if she had an audience to perform for. Before the song could begin, I quickly powered her off; her hand lowered from her mouth and her eyes went dim as she ceased movement entirely. Well, that's part one taken care of.

I waited. She didn't move, speak, or do anything to signal that she had power flowing to her.

"Hello, Circus Baby." I greeted the still, frozen-like clown girl. "Would you sing a song for me?" 

I thought that if she still had any power, asking one of her interactive questions would set her off. Baby continued to stare forward without so much as a blink. When Baby seemed down, I moved down to my knees and looked up; I didn't have much shame this time. I looked up, seeing her panties were still under her skirt where I first found them. "Of course they are, dumbass." I muttered out loud. "Well, here goes nothin' ..." I reached up and grabbed the garment, slowly pulling it down. My hands were trembling.

My eyes were closed as I pulled her panties down, but once I felt them begin to move easier and therefore must be at her ankles, I opened my eyes and looked up at where her panties had been. My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at her bare body, and without a word I pulled her panties back up as I had found them. I stood up and dusted off my pants, walking from the stage back into the office.

My robot - my kids' entertainer robot - has a woman's reproductive body part. I couldn't even bring myself to use the slang word for it in my head. There's no way I just saw that on my Circus Baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon's mind is clouded after making the discovery about Baby.

In the office, I was frantically looking through any books and paperwork I was given on Circus Baby. Nothing I could find gave any mention of, for a lack of a better word, her robo-pussy. The big, metal slit between her legs was all I could think about as my eyes skimmed the different books. Her lower body was even painted with the same white gloss as the rest of her! This wasn't some last-second prank, someone had to take the time to paint that! Was the inside of it pink, or just metal? Did she even open up down there? Would it be warm, or just cut my hand off?

No, Anon! No! Do NOT fuck the robot! Listen to Anondos!

I read page after page, trying my best to find anything about an adult feature, or maybe I got some kind of novelty prank version that millionaires would waste money on to make their friends laugh for a few minutes. Nothing! What the fuck is going on?! As I tossed another book aside, something came to mind: where was she repaired? Maybe the repair people added this in just to mess with me. I found her mailing paperwork on the desk and snatched it, reading out loud.

"Circus Baby, model number 10716 ... full repair ... no ... oh, GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled, slamming the paper down.

She was repaired in Japan. Because OF COURSE she was. This was no time for racism or stereotyping, but fuck if it doesn't make perfect sense now. Who decided to give my family-friendly robot a cunt?!

Nothing I could do about it now, though. Just keep her covered up with the panties and hope no kid ever decides to look. Only I was allowed to look up there and see the sleek, shiny, white ... no, damn it! No! Do NOT fuck the robot!

So is Baby meant to be both an entertainer and a sex toy? Am I supposed to put my dick in her and then let her talk to children? Would she tell them about my male shortcomings? Would they then tell my aunts and cousins about it and make Thanksgiving really fucking awkward?

I tried to find the website of the company who repaired her, but unfortunately the entire website was in Japanese and looked to be created back in the mid-90s, so it was impossible to navigate without getting 404 errors every other page. I couldn't even sign the guestbook and try to contact someone that way, as it 404'd as well.

I left the office and returned to the dining room, climbing on stage and turning Baby back on. After a moment, she started moving and turned to face me, moving her arms up and down as she studied me.

"Hello, Anon!" Baby greeted me. "It's great to see you again!"

"You too, Baby." I replied. "I can't believe some of the things I found out about you today."

"Oh, I love that too!" Baby gave me a generic answer. "It's really fun, isn't it? Do you like ice cream, Anon?"

"Yep, I do. I still like vanilla." I replied, looking her up and down. For some reason, I took notice of something: when Baby had children around her, her eyes were blue. When it was the two of us alone, her eyes were green. They no longer flickered between colors, either; they stayed a solid green as long as she looked at me. Was she studying me to keep me in her memory that way? If that was the case, why didn't she look at any kid with green eyes?

Weird as Hell, but Tyler assured me it was fine and he hasn't lied to me yet. I think.

I was too curious at this point. I had to see what would happen.

With Baby still on and watching my every move, I bent down next to her and looked up her skirt as I reached for her panties. I looked up and stared into Baby's green, unblinking eyes as I pulled them down. She didn't speak or react; she only stared. When I had the panties to her feet, I looked up once again and saw something new: a small, white button. Whoever gave Baby this robo-cunt also gave her a robo-clit, and it looked like I could press it. With my hands trembling again, I slowly reached up and extended my index finger, pushing into Baby's white, glossy clitoris--and it pressed inward, like a button.

As soon as I did this, Baby froze in place. After a moment, her pigtails frantically moved up and down and her arms waved. Her chest plate expanded, giving her the impression of large breasts. I quickly stood up and looked at her, seeing her staring back at me ... this time, with a sultry look in her eyes.

"You pressed Circus Baby's special power button." Baby said, her voice full of lust as she looked at me. "You're my friend, Anon. It's so nice to see you again." She looked at me, raising her eyebrows up and down. "Are we going to play grown-up games now?" Just hearing her speak like that gave me a boner in seconds, but I couldn't bring myself to reply. I just stared at her in amazement. The same Baby that had been talking and laughing with children just hours ago had some kind of 'sexual' mode this whole time, courtesy of someone in Japan who possibly thought she was a sex toy.

"N-No!" I stammered, reaching down and flicking the emergency stop switch on her leg. Baby instantly powered down, facing forward and away from me. I could feel sweat pouring down my forehead as my mind tried to process everything at once. I fell asleep in the office and I'm dreaming this, right? I pulled her panties back up to cover her metal business and walked back to the office as fast as I could, sitting down in front of the computer as all of this ran through my head. What the fuck just happened?

My first thought was to call Anondos and tell him what just happened. Before I could dial, I paused and realized that he probably wouldn't believe me. I couldn't bring myself to show him Baby's body, or more that I didn't want to. I didn't want Anondos, Mike, Tyler, or anyone to see what she had been hiding this time. It was something only I got to see. But why did I keep thinking this? She's a robot! It's not like she knows what's going on!

I couldn't handle this right now. I couldn't handle much of anything at all right now. I grabbed my keys from the desk and headed down the hall. As I walked through the dining room, I turned to look at Baby; she was facing forward, still powered off. I kept walking and stepped outside into a very cold, dark night. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth--I had no idea it was supposed to be cold and didn't bring a coat. Great way to end my night!

I ignored the cold after a moment, locking up the store behind me and focusing on heading home. With the store opening tomorrow, I needed all of the sleep I could get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy's is open--for real this time! As Anon tries to deal with a hectic first day, he realizes how difficult running a business can be.

Sleep was almost impossible. I kept tossing and turning all night; all I could think about was a white, glossy metal pussy and wondering what the inside looked like. Was it painted pink? Was it just a bunch of wires and gears? Would my dick get crushed if I tried to fuck my robot? Is that even legal, to fuck a robot?

Whenever I did fall asleep, usually for an hour or less at a time, I kept having the same dream: I was in Freddy's, sitting in front of the stage as Circus Baby, who was now alive, danced in front of me. She removed her top and skirt like they were normal non-painted on clothes, revealing a set of large, glossy white-painted tits with pink nipples that clashed against the rest of her colors. When she parted her legs, her insides were indeed pink and looked incredibly inviting.

"Would you let me taste your ice cream, Anon?" Baby would ask, licking her lips with a tongue I hadn't noticed she had. Her blue eyes flickered to green as she looked at me, moving her hands to play with her large breasts and giving me the most seductive look I had ever seen on a robot ... and the first look I had ever seen on a robot, for that matter.  
Whenever she would put her clothing back on, they would look painted on her body again, like removing them was some kind of magical power she had and looked kid-friendly otherwise. "Or maybe you could give my red clothes some white stripes? It might look pretty." She would say. Baby's voice was so sexy, so seductive, and knowing that her talking like this was all for me aroused me beyond belief.

Every time I woke up from this dream, I had a tent pitched under my blanket. I would sit up, shake my head to remind myself I was awake, and take a drink of water. I must have had that dream four times, but it would always end before I got to fuck her. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

The next morning, as I pulled up to the restaurant and parked, I was shocked to see that a line of kids and their parents had formed in front of the door. I stepped out of my car, seeing a few of my cousins, aunts, and their kids along with a bunch of people I had never met. I started talking to one of my aunts as I unlocked the door, and was told that yesterday's test had gone extremely well; so well, in fact, that some kids told their friends, who told their friends, and so on until a whole preschool's worth of kids had heard about the new pizza place with the "neat clown robot."

As the kids were all talking amongst themselves and gathering in the dining room, I walked on to the stage and leaned down to Baby's leg, pushing in her power button. Baby seemed to power on instantly, and turned to face me. When she looked at me, her blue eyes flickered green for a second, and she smiled at me.

"Are you back to play a grown-up game with me?" She whispered. I don't know what shocked me more; the fact that she knew to whisper or the fact that she was still her in 'grown-up' mode from the night before. I had turned her off, wouldn't that have reset her back to kid-friendly?

"N-No." I whispered back. How in the world that whisper didn't fill the room through her speaker was beyond me, but I was just happy that no one seemed to hear or notice her looking at me. How do I change her back?! Baby slowly turned her head forward, and her eyes flickered back to a bright blue when she saw the children.

"Good morning, everyone!" Baby happily greeted the children. "My name is Circus Baby, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza!"

I sighed in relief and climbed off the stage. Baby continued talking to the kids about pizza as a few cautiously approached the stage and started to talk back. I glanced at the parents sitting down, who looked pleased as I walked into the office hallway. As soon as I walked into the hall, something very important struck my thoughts: Mike and Anondos weren't here. No one was making pizza and I had no Freddy to play with the kids. I grabbed my phone and tapped the button to turn it on, only to find that I had forgotten to charge it the night before. Shit.

I'm all alone until Mike shows up! If he even shows up at all! What the hell do I do?!

I ran into the office and reached for the old, yellowed corded phone which I was lucky enough to find in the same closet as the monitor and cameras that Tyler hooked up for me. I quickly called Mike, praying he was awake.

"Hello?" He finally picked up after a few rings.

"Thank God." I replied. "It's Anon. Didn't you say you'd be in today?"

"Of course, boss!" Mike replied. "I wouldn't leave ya alone in there. I'm on the way already, shouldn't be but a few minutes. Get my suit warm." Mike was my best employee. He was my only employee, but still the best. I said goodbye and hung up, dialing Anondos next; hopefully he wouldn't mind helping out again. After a single ring, he picked up.

"I'm already in the kitchen." Anondos answered. "I came in after the kids did, you were just busy talking and I let myself into the kitchen."

"You're a lifesaver." I replied. "If you want a job, I'll hire you right now."

"Uh, sure?" Anondos slowly answered. "Better than yard work."

"Come in later and I'll find the paperwork." I replied. "I'm gonna go be some kind of waiter and I'll see ya in a minute."

"Actually, you might wanna wait a minute." Anondos interrupted me. "We got a call this morning, you have some stuff comin' in the mail today. Like, a bunch of stuff."

"How did we get a call?" I asked. "Do you have a phone in there?"

"You didn't see the big red phone on the wall?" Anondos asked. "It works. Didn't this place already have internet when you got here?" I always thought my uncle just kept it connected for some reason, but never questioned why. I suppose that's a conversation for another day. "The other suits are comin' today, and someone from corporate called and said they overnighted some uniforms for you, and other stuff you would need. How are you timin' this stuff so well?"

"Some kind of plot device." I replied. "Sounds like one, anyway. I'll be out there in a sec." I hung up, and looked down at myself: jeans, a plain red shirt, and scuffed-up black walking shoes. I looked okay, I guess. I looked around on the desk, spotting a pen that Tyler must have forgotten and a few crumpled-up pieces of paper; looked like a notepad for orders to me. I straightened out a sheet of paper and grabbed the pen, quickly making my way into the dining room.

As I walked in, I heard that Baby was singing to the kids who were either watching her with full attention or who had grown bored and were talking to each other. I definitely need to get some games in this place, maybe a ball pit or something. I loved Baby, but I could see how kids would eventually lose interest. I started approaching the tables, having casual quick chats with the parents as I wrote down what they wanted; luckily I knew the extremely small 'menu' by heart already (since we had pizza and soda and that was basically it) and it was easy enough to keep track of everyone.

"We have to call my uncle!" I said a bit too loudly as I walked into the kitchen. "Aren't we supposed to have, like, breadsticks and a salad bar and stuff like that? People won't want just pizza and soda. Do we even have water besides the tap?"

"Why the hell are you askin' me?" Anondos replied. "You're the boss, you decided to open up today on a friggin' whim. Don't you know anything about runnin' a business? What's your uncle gonna do?"

"I'll just tell him they didn't give me shit to work with and have him throw money around at corporate. Maybe they'll send in more people to help us." I replied. "You and Mike are great, but I'm supposed to have more than two people under me. I'm pretty sure'a that." I put the wrinkled paper on the counter in front of Anondos as I walked over to the soda machine. "You got your phone charger on you? I didn't charge last night."

"Plugged into the wall by the corner." Anondos replied while decorating a pizza with pepperoni and onions. "How did you know we had other toppings in the fridge? I thought we just had pepperoni."

I hesitated.

"Me too." I replied. "People were just listing off what they wanted and I wrote it down. Thank God we have it."

"What would you have done if we didn't?" Anondos asked as he put a pizza into one of the many ovens.

"Run to the grocery store, I guess." I replied, plugging in my phone. "Mike should be here soon, but I dunno if he's gonna be able to play Freddy if we get any busier. Having just a gang of little kids is already pretty crazy, and having hungry parents get pissed off ain't gonna help."

"Hello?"

Anondos and I turned at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice. A man, dressed in the uniform of some kind of moving company, stood in the kitchen doorway with a clipboard and pen. The color of his clothing resembled the same company that had delivered Baby, but I had failed to get their name. It didn't matter to me anyway, but apparently these are the people I'm gonna keep dealing with.

"I'm here from Big Mother Movers." The man said as I approached him. "Got an order here for you, three 'mascot suits'?" He read off his clipboard. I took the board from him and signed, handing it back to him. He looked the form on the board up and down, apparently satisfied. "Okey-doke, I'll be back."

"Let me get them around back." I said, following him out. "Don't want the kids to see the suits with no one in 'em."

The mover man and I wheeled in the Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy suits on a long rack into the back door, parking it in the office. Luckily I was allowed to keep the rack for storing them, making things a lot easier than having to throw Freddy in the cleanest corner of the room. As the mover thanked me and left through the back door, I heard a knock on it; I opened it, seeing a mail worker standing there.

"I was gonna go around front, but I saw a truck back here." A woman, dressed in khaki shorts and a light blue shirt, explained. "I have a few boxes here." She pointed down to three large packages on the ground next to her. "Just need your autograph here and I'll be on my way." She handed me a paper and a pen. I jotted down my name and thanked her, reaching down and struggling to grab all three boxes and carry them inside. 

The suits arrived, I assume these are the uniforms for a team I didn't have, and Anondos is preparing the food. As long as Mike shows up, I think I can pull this off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon has realized that his store is lacking in just about everything and Baby leaves a new impression on him.

Luckily for me, Mike showed up just minutes later after I had dropped the boxes into the office. He could tell how busy we were, and after a quick hello, reached for his Freddy head and suit.

"Make 'em happy." I said as he finished dressing. "I might need you to help out with something else later." 'Freddy' nodded and gave me a thumbs-up, walking down the hall into the dining room. I wasn't sure what to do at this point besides make sure people got their food; ideally, I would call my uncle and try to get more resources for the store. Anondos was right, though; this should have all been done when the building's insides got cleaned up. 

I was able to swap out the picnic tables for new, round ones and some longer rectangular ones for large groups of people, but new furniture wasn't going to make for an entertaining visit--even if the new chairs were really comfortable. The room looked bare save for the tables; if I was a kid, outside of the big talking robot, I would probably not want to come here. I glanced over at the monitor, seeing that Anondos had grown tired of waiting for me and was taking the pizzas to the waiting customers' tables. Since I had him to take care of that, I took the chance to pick up the old phone on the desk and dial my uncle. If I'm going to get this place running, I need to get it finished.

"Why the hell didn't you have all of this before opening? What did I give you money for?"

My uncle lectured me after telling him about the store only having Baby. I groaned and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I was more focused on getting Baby here and getting her fixed." I replied. "We got the pizza kits and the soda, but I didn't really stop and think about anything else."

"Did you even get the new tables?" He asked. "Last time we talked, you were more focused on getting those old posters hung up. You let your nostalgia get in the way of your business, kid!" He said. I simply groaned louder. "Quit being a spoiled fucking brat!" He yelled. I had to move the phone away from my ear until the pain from the loud sound subsided. "I'll help you this one last time, but after this, you're on your own until you can prove to me that you can be a professional!"

"Okay, okay!" I replied. "Thank you! This is all I'll need to get going, I promise!" I tried to assure him. "I just need some games and a few other things and I'll be set!"

"You'd better be." My uncle snapped at me. I heard a dial tone seconds later. I sighed and hung up the phone. Going by the past, my bank account should be updated right about ... now. I'll have to grab my phone from the kitchen and check. I looked over at the monitor one last time, and I froze at what I saw: kids had stormed the stage and were exploring Baby, with two boys hanging off her arms and a girl trying to pry the microphone out of Baby's hand. Mike, still in character as Freddy, was waving his arms in an attempt to get the kids' attention and off of her. I ran out into the dining room as fast as my feet would carry me.

No one touches my Circus Baby except me.

Why was I thinking like this again?!

"Okay kids, that's enough!" I said loudly, causing the parents and kids to look towards me as the source of a new noise. I looked at the parents as I walked towards the stage. "If you folks could?" I knew it was a bad idea to ask people to mind their own children, but I don't care about people leaving if it means their damn spawn get off of my clown girl. One of the mothers nodded and stood up, walking to the stage.

"Get off the robot, Gary!" She yelled. A blonde boy hanging on Baby's left arm let go. "Get down here and eat your pizza, right now." The mother demanded. Gary nodded and climbed down off the stage, returning to a table where two girls who looked to be his age were sitting. A man who I assumed to be his father groaned and placed a hand on his face, shaking his head in embarassment at his son.

The other boy hanging on Baby was my cousin's son, Steven. With the kid being a member of my family, I could freely pull him off of Baby, taking care to be gentle and not risk him pulling her arm out of socket. The red-haired girl who was trying to steal Baby's microphone was also my relation, letting me scoop her up in my right arm and carry her off the stage. I placed the kids on the floor, watching them return to their parents. As I thought, none of their parents noticed they were missing and continued staring at their cell phones.

I looked at Baby, who was still moving around and singing as if nothing had happened. For a robot that was boasted about being advanced by the company, I was surprised that she didn't say anything about the kids touching her. When Baby's head turned and she looked at me, both of her eyes flickered for a split second and turned that familiar green before returning to blue as she started to talk about her favorite pizza toppings to the few kids who were still interested. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. That color change couldn't have been a glitch; that shit was on purpose. She looked into my eyes before doing it.

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time; a little over an hour had passed since we opened. The more I thought about it, I was surprised that so many parents would visit a pizza place this early in the morning and not around lunch time--oh well, whatever. It's money for me. Speaking of money, how are these people going to pay me? Do we even have a cash register somewhere?

"Hey, do we even have a cash register?" I asked Anondos as I walked into the kitchen. He groaned in frustration.

"You want me to run your fuckin' pizzeria for you?" He snapped at me. "Yes, we have a register, it's on the prize counter!"

"... The what now?" I asked. Anondos walked past me and grabbed my shirt collar, yanking me out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He pointed across the room to a gray counter near the opposite wall. It had a glass display case which was empty, and an old-looking cash register on top. Why didn't I have someone guarding that? "Is there money in that?"

"Probably not, we haven't earned any!" Anondos gave me a forceful push forward. "Go figure it out, dude!" I nodded and briskly walked across the room, lifting up on a door keeping the counter closed and stepping inside. How did I fail to notice this whole counter before? That explains what the big gray thing was that the guys fixing up the place were putting in. I looked at the register; it looked like one from an old mom n' pop shop. Next to it was a more modern-looking credit card machine, with a phone cable sticking out of the top and trailing down to the wall, going inside of a hole on the bottom.

Standing behind the counter, I took a chance to get a good look at the entire room. The old parody movie posters in new frames on the walls, the new round and rectangular tables and new seats, with crappy-looking banners hanging on the walls. The banners made of printed paper in black-and-white looked hideous compared to the posters and new paint job on the walls. The pictures of Freddy on them were almost completely black from the lack of printer ink, making him look like some kind of 'nightmare' Freddy. I certainly wouldn't want to see the damn thing in my dreams.

Focus! You're not here to talk about the pictures on the walls! You need to get this business figured out!

Okay, so we do have a way to take money. The glass case meant to hold prizes was completely empty save for a glass shelf to easily display different things. Behind me were two long, wooden shelves on the wall meant to hold plush toys or bigger items to catch kids' eyes. I remember plush toys of Freddy and his friends from my childhood; I wonder if they still make those for the different restaurants. As I started to examine the cash register, I glanced over at the stage--no one was trying to climb on Baby. Good.

It felt like hours, but eventually every family paid for their food and left. It was a blessing that every single one of them used a credit card, as I didn't have a cent in the register.

"What a day!" Mike exclaimed as he walked into the dining room in his regular clothes. "Those kids were a handful!"

"Yeah, and it's totally fun having a boss that has no fucking clue what he's doing!" Anondos added sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. "Let's go get those uniforms for tomorrow." The two nodded and all three of us headed for the office.

Inside those boxes from earlier were indeed uniforms. Black pants and bright, ugly-looking purple shirts with Freddy's face on the back with 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' written around it. On the front were different characters on the shirts; some had Chica, some had Bonnie, and some had Foxy or Freddy. Besides the character art, the character's name was written under their picture in a fancy text similar to the Hollywood sign. I tossed Mike a Freddy shirt and Anondos a Foxy one, grabbing a Chica one for myself.

"Just grab what you want later on if you don't like it." I said, digging through the boxes. "There's gotta be at least a dozen sets in here." Any job I worked at in the past required the employee to provide their own pants, but there had to be pairs of every size in these boxes. I had half a mind to swipe a few pairs for myself. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, I have a lot of phone calls to make." I thought out loud as I pulled out shirts and pants.

"You have fun with that." Mike replied. "Say, can I try the Bonnie suit tomorrow?"

"Go for it." I said. "Should have the same air conditioning as Freddy. Switch whenever you want, unless we need one particular." Mike nodded and put his shirt and pants under his arm.

"See ya tomorrow, boss." He said. "Are we really gonna open at eight every morning? Ain't that kinda early for pizza?"

"I'm not worried about that right now." I replied. "This place is nothing more than a bunch of tables and a robot right now. I need to get it looking like a real Freddy's before I fuck up even more. Just be here at eight and we'll figure it out."

"You should have this all figured out already." Anondos said. "You're treatin' this like a game more than a business, dude. Corporate's gonna be on your ass if we keep treatin' this place like somewhere to hang out."

"You think I haven't noticed that?!" I yelled without intending to. "I've never run my own place before! It ain't easy!"

"Ain't easy? You don't do anything!" Anondos yelled back. "Mike entertains the kids, I cook the food, you just stay in the office all day beatin' off to your fuckin' robot!"

"I do too do shit!" I argued. "I'm ... the one who opens in the morning." I muttered. "W-Well, I got my uncle to help get the inside of the store fixed up! I got Baby repaired!"

"You didn't! Your uncle did!" Anondos corrected me. "All you did was throw his money at the right people! You're more concerned about gettin' killed by the robot you just had to fucking have in here!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled. "I'll show you! I'll have so much shit done tomorrow that it'll be an entirely different place!"

"Whatever!" Anondos snapped at me. "I'm out of here! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" I angrily replied. "Thanks for your help today! I appreciate it!"

"No problem!" Anondos flipped me off, sounding just as angry. "Anytime! See ya!" with that, he left. 

Did we just make up in the same argument?

I sighed and walked out to the front door, locking it and dropping the Faz-key into my pocket. I turned, seeing that Baby was still moving around in an idle mode, looking around for a kid to entertain. I sat on the edge of the stage, watching her move until she happened to look in my direction.

"You're my friend Anon!" Baby exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Yeah, you too." I replied. "It feels like you're my only friend anymore. I know you don't understand a word I'm saying, but I'm glad you're here."

"That's my favorite!" Baby replied. I have no idea what she thinks I said. "Do you like songs, Anon? I would love to sing a song for you! Freddy taught me this one!"

"No, Baby." I said. Surprisingly, the song didn't begin. I turned to look at her and met her eyes; they flickered from blue to green. Baby's pigtails bobbed up and down and she moved her microphone to her mouth. "What's up with you?" I asked, as if she would reply. "Are your eyes broken or somethin'? They keep turning green when you see me. Do you actually understand me?"

"Oh, I love that ..." Baby said, with a sultry tone of voice. "That's one of my favorite grown-up games!"

Again?! I took a deep breath and shook my head. I'd might as well see how far this goes since I have the privacy.

"I didn't even touch your clit for grown-up mode." I said. "Seems like your eyes only turn green around me. Are green eyes what you use when you're actin' like this? Why the hell do you even have a clit?"

"That sounds very fun." Baby replied. Her voice was already giving me a bulge in my pants. "I'd love to play that game with you, Anon."

"I wish I knew what was going on in that metal head of yours." I said with a sigh. "Look, if you're alive in there, just tell me. I won't get rid of you."

"Oh, I'm very good with my hands!" Baby casually replied. She moved the hand holding her microphone up and down incredibly fast, enough that I could hear the mechanical sounds from her movement louder than usual. I ignored that she just made a handjob motion, but it was extremely difficult to do so.

"Some poor woman had to record that line for you to say that." I said. "That's pretty messed up, Baby."

"Not necessarily." Baby replied. "It's possible that my voice just comes from me, not a person."

"I guess." I said. 

I paused. 

"Wait." I could feel my right eye twitch. "B-Baby, what did you just say?"

Her green eyes looked like they were trying to pierce me and look into my soul. She had a smile on her face, but it was different than the usual smile she put on for the kids; this was a smirk. I slowly stood up, or tried to, but my quivering legs made that difficult. My first instinct was to run and never return, but the look in her eyes made me stay. I was thinking with my dick and too curious to see what comes next.

"No one will believe you." Baby said. "I see what's happening down there." Her gaze moved down to my crotch. "I know you looked at me."

"How are you talking like this?" I asked. "There's no ghost inside of you. I checked!"

"A robot doesn't need to have a soul inside of them to ... well, have a soul, silly." Baby replied. "Surely you've heard of robots coming alive."

"This doesn't make sense." I said. "Tyler's fucked you up somehow, that piece of shit. I'm callin' the cops tomorrow."

"Tyler did nothing that I didn't want him to do." Baby said. "It was easy to make him think he was fixing me ... instead, he allowed me to think for myself." So she had some kind of intelligence? That was how she was doing this? That made a little sense, but all of this was still becoming crazier to believe by the second. "Myself and my friends could always think, you know ... even before the rumors. Just because a robot can speak doesn't mean there's something supernatural going on."

This is the definition of supernatural!

I thought back to that movie with the weird robot who suddenly became 'alive' and this was just accepted by everyone. What was he called, again? Stevie six? Short fuse? Suddenly the movie seemed more like a documentary. I couldn't believe this was happening. The Circus Baby I wanted in here so badly, the one I dreamt about coming on to me ... was actually coming on to me. I'm dreaming, right? That must be it! I slapped myself across the face.

It hurt. This wasn't a dream. 

So there's no dead person or ghost inside of her, she just has robot intelligence and can speak. That's way better than having a dead person inside, I guess. At least I won't have to worry about my Freddy's meeting the same fate as the one that has all of the lore tied to it. I can either accept it or ship her off. If I wanted to play it safe, I should call someone and have her out of here in less than an hour. However, she kept gazing from my face to my crotch, and slowly moved her microphone hand up and down.

Keeping her around couldn't hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and Circus Baby share an intimate moment and things happen that he never could have expected.

I didn't take my eyes off of Baby as I unzipped my pants. She used her free hand, clenching it into a fist and slowly moving it up and down, staring at me with those bright, green eyes and a smirk on her face. As I pushed down my pants to my knees and began to awkwardly waddle closer to her, Anondos's warning was screaming in my mind: "Don't fuck the robot!"

Technically, I'm not fucking the robot. The robot is just jerking me off. That's not the same thing. I looked down at Baby's shiny, white metal hand, seeing her fingers and thumb together as she pumped back and forth at the air. The idea of my dick in that hand while she looked into my eyes and assured me with that silky-smooth voice that everything would be okay ... the idea of it made my cock throb hard enough that the it peeked out from the flap in my boxers.

"There's my grown-up toy," Baby said, looking down at my dick. "Bring that over here so we can play a fun game, won't you?" I looked down at Baby's feet for a moment, realizing I had never actually bolted her down as the movers recommended. Baby's head moved down and followed my gaze. "Oh, are you curious? Here." She took a single step forward, lifting her left foot. "I suppose I can just come to you, if you would prefer."

She could walk. Holy shit, she could walk. She could fucking walk. 

I should run. I should run very far. How could I forget that the robots could walk even back when I was a kid? I looked up at her as she approached me, her eyes flickering as she reached out for my erect, throbbing dick with an open hand.

"Are you ready? Circus Baby loves nothing more than to put on a great show ...," she cooed, smiling at me. We kept walking forward, getting closer with each step. If I was going to back out and bail, this was the time to do it. Her hand was getting closer, so I only have a few seconds. Her fingers were wrapping around my shaft, so I don't have much time.

She grabbed my dick with a very gentle grip; not a squeeze or pinch, and no pain whatsoever. I could hear mechanical whirring noises as she began to slowly pump her hand back and forth, jerking me off while our eyes met. Her hand was cold and clammy to the touch from the metal, but the cold combined with the warmth of my dick. It created a sensation that I have never felt before, but one that sent shivers of pleasure throughout my body. I shivered from her touch at first, but as she continued to move her hand, my dick started to rise in her grasp, pointing up as she sped up her motion.

"I can't believe it took you so long." Baby commented as her hand pumped back and forth. "I thought once you found my secret power button, you would have jumped at the chance ... instead, you were a coward." I didn't appreciate being taunted, but I also didn't dare argue and risk losing this incredible feeling. "I thought I had dropped enough hints for you ... my eyes changing in color when I saw you, or trying to speak when we were alone ... but you just didn't get it. You were just a dummy ... and now, here we are."

Looking back on things now, I surprised myself that I didn't panic further. For all of the constant fear and whining about the past and about the reputation the company had, one would think that I would have had Baby shipped as far away as possible the night she said my name without being powered on. But no, my lower brain had to keep taking over as I kept wondering what might be if I left her around. I'm incredibly lucky that she's simply stroking my dick instead of trying to crush it or pull it off.

"F-Faster ...," I stammered. I heard Baby giggle as her hand sped up, as the sounds of gears moving faster flowed into my ears. Something about that sound, partnered with knowing it was caused by a robot's handjob, made my erection throb harder in her hand. As I asked, Baby's speed gradually increased, to the point where her hand was nothing more than a white blur when I looked down. My legs started to quiver from her incredible speed and my knees grew weak; it took everything I had to not collapse and risk her accidentally pulling on me too hard. "I'm gonna cum ...!"

"Oh, you are?" Baby casually asked, as if this was a normal part of my day. "You're going to ejaculate all over your animatronic clown girl's hand? You're going to ... cum ... from Circus Baby's hand?" She paused before saying 'cum,' which struck me as odd; if she had the programming to pleasure men, wouldn't she know how to talk dirty? Referring to herself in the third person was cute and added more appeal as her hand continued to furiously pump back and forth. "Please do. I want to try a human's ice cream."

That sounded so cliche and lame, but I didn't care - I was too close!

"I'm actually glad that things are finally in the open." Baby casually spoke as she frantically moved her hand back and forth. "Of course, not another soul would believe you ... imagine, a pizzeria robot, being able to speak freely and give her owner sexual favors? You would be called insane ... and maybe you are?" She was trying to get into my head now, and I wasn't sure why. "I'm simply teasing, of course." She giggled, which made me uncomfortable. "Now, before you cum in my hand, I want you to know ... I am grateful that you've given me another chance to do what I love. I love entertaining children and making their lives happy ... and for that reason, I will always make you happy, Anon."

I couldn't get a good read on this. First she taunted me, now she's saying everything is fine? And she's still jacking me off? Should I just wait until I actually wake up (which I was still partially sure would happen) or just roll with it? Either way, this was actually happening. I couldn't just go back and remove the fact that I let Circus Baby give me a handjob and was about to bust from it. Besides, if I keep worrying about her, I'll never get the restaurant going, and ... I couldn't think about that right now! It felt too fucking good! That look in her eyes, and her hand moving so fast, and ...!

I let out a loud, satisfied sigh as my muscles tensed up, shooting a stream of cum onto her chest and above the fan on her stomach, while the rest dribbled onto her fingers and hand. I watched my cum run down her red chest and stomach; it was the hottest thing I had ever seen in the past two minutes. As my sigh turned into a loud, long grunt of pleasure and my orgasm subsided, Baby's hand slowed down as well, gradually pumping slower and releasing her grip as I calmed down. 

Once I was able to come down from my post-orgasm high, something struck me thoughts: what if my cum got into her stomach fan thing? Would that ruin her?

"Oh fuck." I muttered. "I need a paper towel." I looked at Baby. She tilted her head in curiosity. "Let me get you cleaned up really quick." I explained. "I don't want you breaking before I can figure this out."

"Okay. Thank you." Baby replied with a nod. I watched as she lifted her arm, putting her hand to her eyes and examined my cum running down her palm and fingers. "I do not think getting semen inside my hand would be particularly good for my functions."

"Probably, but ... can I get it inside somewhere else?" I asked. I had completely forgotten the subject at hand and let my dick take over again. Baby's green eyes flickered, but she didn't look very amused.

"Please, help me get clean first." Baby said. I quickly nodded and jumped from the stage, or tried to; forgetting my pants were down, I fell from the stage in a bellyflop and landed flat on my face.

"Fuck!" I yelled, muffled by the floor. I clumsily picked myself back up and corrected my pants, dashing into the office to find the closest thing I could to a paper towel: one of the new employee shirts in the boxes of uniforms. I ran back out and stepped up on the stage, gently wiping the cum from Baby's body, hand, and fingers. "You should be good ... I think." I nodded. "I should probably go read about how to get rid of smells though, if this becomes regular ..." I muttered those last words.

"Oh?" Baby asked, looking at me. "Would you like this to become regular? I can give you service at any time, whenever I'm not entertaining." Baby said. I felt my cock begin to grow in my pants again already. I just nodded without saying a word. "That would be fantastic." Baby said with a smile. "I can perform both of my functions every day. That would be a perfect life."

"Why do you even have that second function?" I asked.

"Well, being an animatronic for Fazbear entertainment, my job is to entertain children and-" Baby started to explain, but I held up my hand to interrupt her.

"You know what I meant." I replied with a sigh, shaking my head. "Why do you know anything whatsoever about sex?"

"Oh, that." Baby nodded. "I was repaired in the same facility used to manufacture sexual aids for men, and learned from there that my other function is-" Baby started speaking Japanese after that last word, which flew completely over my head. When she stopped explaining, she looked at me with a smile. "Does everything make sense, now?"

"Yes." I replied with a nod. Didn't understand a thing she said, but some of the words sure sounded dirty. "I had better get back to the office, Baby. I have some stuff to work on before we open tomorrow." I stood up and hopped off the stage, turning to look at her. "It's been really ... really awesome ... to actually meet you." I blushed, smiling at her. "What happens now?"

"You're the manager." Baby replied. "Whatever you want to happen." She started to walk forward. I just watched in awe as she took one step off the stage, then another, and was standing on the floor in front of me. This was one of the biggest things I had feared happening if I ended up getting a Freddy robot, but right now I couldn't be more thrilled. "At night, I will turn to this mode and assist you in any way. When I have guests, I will do my job and sing for them. Is that satisfactory with you?"

"That's perfect." I replied. I turned to walk towards the office and heard loud, heavy stomping behind me. The floor shook with each step--Baby probably weighed at least 400 pounds, after all. "Are ... are you coming with me?" I asked, turning around and stopping in my tracks.

"May I? Baby asked. "I have never seen the pizzeria besides my stage. I am very curious. I promise not to break anything."

"Uh ..." I paused, trying to think quickly on what could possibly go wrong. Maybe I could get a handjob in a different room than where I got the first one. That might be pretty neat. "Sure, come on." I agreed. "Just be careful."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon finally orders more things to get the pizzeria bringing in money ... with Baby's accidental help.

In the office, I tossed the cum-stained shirt under my desk. When Baby stepped in behind me, she looked around the same room and was in complete awe of it all. It was nothing more than a desk, control panel, and wall-mounted monitor, but she acted like it was some kind of pizzeria nirvana.

"This room ... is where you stay?" Baby asked. "It looks very nice."

"Well, I don't stay here all night." I corrected her. "This is where I do my work while you entertain the kids." I sat down at the desk and reached for the computer tower, powering it on and waiting for it to boot up incredibly slowly. "I have to order some stuff for the store. You can look around if you want, just be careful."

"Yes." Baby replied with a nod, and started to walk forward. The room shook slightly with each step, and without turning I could tell where she was headed. First, she stopped at the control panel. I heard whirring sounds as her head and arms moved, I assume to examine the thing. "What is this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's what I use so you'll know which show to play for the kids." I replied. "But now that we're here ... is that how it really works, or is it just for show?"

"I am only in this free-roaming mode because you used my secret power button." Baby explained as she looked at the panel. "When I am entertaining children, I am only aware of my conversations with them, and what I am programmed to do. I am essentially a 'regular' animatronic entertainer without you, Anon." That sounded more creepy than reassuring and I still wasn't sure if I believed her. Hell, I still wasn't ruling out waking up in my bed with a wet spot on my sheets.

"So you're telling me that I can keep you in 'regular' mode by powering you off using that button again?" I asked. Baby remained silent. I smirked; she accidentally told me how to shut her up and stop her from having a mind. "Don't worry, I love having you around like this. I think it'll be great." I said, starting to load up the catalog on the computer. 

"I agree." Baby said. I heard her stomping towards me, pausing behind my chair. "What are you using this computer for?" She asked.

"Well, we need to have games and better things for guests." I explained. "I have to use the computer to order that stuff and wait until it gets sent to us. Would you like to help me?"

"I would enjoy that." Baby replied. She leaned down to get a better look at the screen, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I expected the weight of her hand to press down and possibly break something in me, but surprisingly I didn't feel much pressure at all; I guessed that she used the same kind of gentle touch that she did on me earlier. I quietly sighed in relief, but she either didn't notice or ignored it.

"We only have two video games to choose from, so we'll get both of those." I said, clicking on Fruity Maze and Midnight Motorist to purchase them. As I scrolled through the different categories, I saw a few things that caught my eye: a ride that consisted of two rockets, appropiately named 'Riding Rockets.' They looked safe enough, and I thought they were cool. I'll just grab those as well. A basketball game called 'Carnival Hoops' came next; I loved those little "throw the ball in the hoop and win a whole one ticket" games from my childhood.

Clicking around again, I moved from 'Smiles and Servos, Inc.' to 'Stan's Budget Tech.' Weird names for stores, but there isn't anything about this whole night that hasn't been weird. I quickly bought a very fancy-looking set of foil plates, cups, and party hats, all with a shiny and colorful finish.

"Hey Baby," I asked, turning around to face her. Her head slowly turned to look at me. "I think your stage is pretty big for just you on it. Do you want a different one?" Baby's green eyes flickered at my question, as if she was excited. "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled.

"I like that one." Baby pointed. I gulped when I saw her arm slowly move past my head and her index finger extend towards the screen. I looked back to the screen, seeing that was pointing at a one-robot stage with a curtain covering it. Spotlights pointed at the curtains on both sides to light up whoever was performing, and two large speakers sat to the left and right on the floor. Five red, round, swivel chairs were in front of the stage, and on the very top were two bright, golden stars. 

If memory served, this was the same kind of design that 'Pirate Cove' had back when I was a kid. Foxy, a pirate fox animatronic with a hook for one hand and an eyepatch over his left eye, stayed behind the curtain and never worked right. I was never very interested in him because I never actually got to see him move.

"You do?" I asked. "The curtain is pretty, but the whole thing looks kind of cheap. Do you really want something that small?" I looked at her again. Baby had leaned in much closer to me, with her head directly beside mine. Her head turned, and she began to whisper in my ear. I could see her eyes flicker out of the corners of my own.

"That curtain will hide me from the guests." Baby whispered. "We can play grown-up games during the day and they will think that I am powered off."

Click. Purchased.

I couldn't find anything remotely resembling a salad bar or anything meant for the actual food aspect of the restaurant, nor could I find anything for the prize counter. Just decorations, lights, and some of the worst excuses for attractions I had ever seen. One of the 'animatronics' was a milk crate, and another was a broom! No wonder this place closed down!

You know, besides all of the dead people.

I decided to take one last look at the servos category and the budget tech category, since they seemed to have the coolest stuff. I found a gumball machine that looked like a happy little dude with arms and a smiling, mouth-open face, and he couldn't actually move. Since he had no feet, the arms didn't function, he wasn't a threat and couldn't slit throats, he could come in. Offering gumballs for kids couldn't hurt. 

My final purchase (because I was likely running out of money) was probably the most important: a medical station. As far as I knew, nothing I bought could hurt anyone, but damn if I wasn't gonna take that chance. Even if I have to install them in another room so parents won't wonder why I even have them, I'm going to be prepared.

When I exited the catalog, I saw a list pop-up on screen; the tasks I was supposed to do every night before leaving. I had actually done them a whopping one time; I had no need for more pizza kits, banners, or anything of the sort. The option for unclogging toilets was a weird one, considering I didn't know where the bathrooms were. Do we have bathrooms? Legally we have to, right?

"Two-thousand, five-hundred and ninety-five dollars." Baby said. I paused, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Huh?" I asked, spinning around in my chair and facing her.

"That is how much money you just spent." Baby replied. "That's quite a large sum of money. You must really care about making the restaurant a success."

"Uh, yeah." I said with a nod. I had completely forgotten to check my phone and see how much my uncle had actually left me. "I'll be right back, Baby. Just wait here, okay?" I ran out of the office as fast as I could, almost tripping over my own feet before I reached the kitchen, running to the corner and grabbing my phone off the floor. After a few taps on the screen, I could feel the color begin to leave my face.

The son of a bitch had only left me a hundred bucks and a message. The note read "I called corporate about your food issues. Only buy something small as a start. Learn responsibility." So since my uncle waits until I'm an adult to teach me about handling money, I'm $2,495 in the hole. Will all of this stuff even get delivered? I frantically tapped to access my e-mail, hoping I would get something, anything at all, to calm my nerves.

'Smiles and Servos, Inc.: Order accepted' and 'Stan's Budget Tech: Order accepted' were two of the subject lines in my long list of unread messages. Just before I could exit out, two new messages popped up above them: more e-mails from the same company, only with 'items shipped' in their subjects. Why would online stores ship this late at night?

I walked back into the office to see Baby waiting on me. She had her hands behind her back and looked at the floor.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Baby slowly looked up at me. The blush circles around her mouth lit up, as if she was actually blushing in embarassment.

"I ... tried to help." Baby replied. "I thought getting the items in a few hours would be better than waiting days. I ... pushed a few buttons. I'm sorry." Baby sounded genuinely sorry for what she did, but she looked so cute trying to apologize that I couldn't be angry with her. I looked down at my phone again and with another few taps, found out I was an additional $3000 in the red from overnight shipping of so many heavy items. 

I knew that even fast shipping probably shouldn't run me that much, but leave it to anyone associated with Fazbear Entertainment to milk someone's wallet dry.

"It's fine." I said. Baby smiled and slowly approached me, pulling me into a hug. Again, I expected my windpipe to be crushed, but I barely felt pressure. I reached around and patted her back, feeling cold metal against my palm. "I should probably call for help, though. Maybe the guys will think-"

What Baby said at the beginning rang through my mind. "No one will believe you." I think she said that in case I wasn't into it and decided to run, but regardless, she was right. Anondos and Mike would just think I was completely insane. She didn't need to hold that above me, but I would rather not risk the guys thinking something was going on.

I wanted her to myself anyway. Even if for some reason she did speak to Anondos or Mike, it wasn't like anything would happen: Anondos would run like a scared girl and Mike would probably just put on his Freddy suit and hide in the office. Baby was my secret, and I was glad to keep it that way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and Baby spend the night decorating the restaurant. Anon learns that paying attention helps in life.

E-mail after e-mail lit up my phone screen. I paid no mind to them, at least for the time being; I had something much more satisfying on my mind.

"Ah ... f-fuck ... cumming!" I groaned in pleasure, reaching down. I grabbed Baby's thick, cold arm with both of my hands, keeping myself balanced despite my quivering legs. As my seed started to coat Baby's face, her eyes and cheeks lit up with each shot. She rapidly pumped her free hand on my dick to finish me off, moving her microphone hand up and down to tease me further while she was pleasing me.

"How are you feeling?" Baby asked me after pulling away from me. "Do you feel relieved?"

"Well, I did." I replied. I ignored my cock beginning to soften and my pants still on the floor as I looked at my phone. "The other e-mails said that stuff was coming overnight, but according to this they're going to be here in less than an hour."

"Oh, that is fantastic!" Baby said happily. "I am very excited. Aren't you, Anon?"

"Oh, uh, sure." I replied, nodding and standing up from my chair, pulling up my pants and adjusting myself. I reached under the desk and grabbed the same cum-stained shirt from earlier in the night, gently wiping Baby's face clean. After a few moments, there were no traces of our dark deed. "I'll have to get some proper cleaning clothes and something to polish you." I said, tossing the shirt back under the desk. "I'm sorry that this is so gross, but I have to be careful."

"That's okay." Baby said, nodding. "I know you're trying your best." She was way too agreeable to being wiped down with a used shirt, but I couldn't really complain right now. I had too much to worry about.

After making sure I looked decent, I walked out into the dining room with Baby clunking at my heels. When we reached the dining room, I turned to look at her. "Sorry Baby, but you're going to need to go into guest mode when the movers get here."

"I understand." Baby said with a nod. I watched as she effortlessly stepped back on to the stage, and returned to her spot in the center. Her pigtails started to bob up and down, and her green eyes faded out before returning to a kid-friendly blue. She turned to face me, and started to move her microphone up and down. "W-Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! My name is Circus Baby!"

"Nice." I said. "You're messing with me now, right? You're still in there."

"I love that song!" Baby replied. She sounded like this entire night hadn't happened. "Do you like ice cream?" Certainly she's just messing with me. She still has to be in there, or else she would change since we were alone. I climbed up on stage and walked closer, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Baby? Circus Baby?" I asked. I was becoming a little confused and concerned. "Come on, Baby. It's just you and I here. We can ... uh ... p-play grown-up games." I stammered, still cautious to speak that way out loud. Sure, I had no problem telling her when I was about to shoot all over her hand, but I just couldn't talk about it out loud.

"Good evening, Anon." Baby's eyes flickered to green and her body seemed to relax, with her arms casually moving back down. "Have I been asleep very long?"

"That's what this is?" I asked. "You're sleeping when you act like that?"

"Act like what?" Baby asked. "Do you mean my mode for guests? Yes, it's something like that."

"But I thought you being powered down was being asleep?" I asked. The more I got to know her, the less sense she made. It wasn't really a bad thing, though; it was just more for me to learn. It still felt somehow magical having this robot come to life for me and me alone. Like an imaginary friend I could actually have sex with.

"No, that means I'm off. Don't humans turn off at any point?" She asked. There was a childlike innocence to that question that made me very, very uncomfortable. I decided to not walk into the typical horror movie cliche.

"No, we don't." I replied. "We just sleep, like you." I wasn't technically lying. We do sleep. After all, being technically correct is the best kind of correct. Baby quietly nodded and continued to look at me with interest. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Baby said with a nod. "I just enjoy spending time with you." I blushed at that, but shook my head to get my head back in order.

"I like being with you, too." I said, climbing off the stage. "I should go outside and wait on the deliveries. Will you wait here?"

As I headed back through the hallway, I took some time to think. I blushed at a robot's compliment just because it looked like a cute girl. Do I have that much shit luck with women that I get nervous around something that just looks like one? Then again, she actually has the equipment, so ... wait, what am I thinking about again?

The moment I stepped outside, I jumped back in surprise; two huge trucks were parked outside. One with 'Servos' written on the side, and another with 'Stan's' across it. Two red-eyed men stepped out of their trucks, walking towards me. Their bloodshot eyes told me without a word that they were both tired and pissed.

"You Anon?" One of the men said in a gruff, angry voice. The 'Stan's' hat on his head looked dirty, and his blue business shirt was barely buttoned. His dark blue jeans were covered in stains I couldn't place.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm sorry about you guys coming out this late, it was a mistake on my part."

"I know it was." The Stan's guy angrily replied. "That's what they all say. Please just sign sir." He shoved a clipboard under my nose. The 'Servos' guy did the same without speaking a word to me.

"Don't you guys work the night shift anyway?" I asked, hastily scribbling my signature on both papers. "Why are you so tired and pissed?"

"Because we ain't the night shift." The 'Servos' man snapped at me. "The actual night crew from both our places wouldn't come here after hearing 'Freddy's.' No idea why. Where you want this shit, buddy?"

I directed them into the dining room. They brought in huge wooden crates, one after another on two-wheeled dollys and piled them in front of Baby's stage. I looked over at her, seeing her eyes were blue and she was idly moving around. She looked down at the movers, as if she was studying them.

"W-Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Baby greeted them. The 'Stan's' guy looked up at her with a grimace.

"Fuck off, metal hunk'a shit." He replied. Baby remained silent for a moment, but something unsual started to happen; her face started to vibrate. Out of curiosity (I assume,) the mover stepped a little closer to the stage and looked closer, examining Baby's face. "What the hell's up with this--holy fuck!"

The sides of Baby's face shot open, moving to the left and right and revealing the exoskeleton of her head as she let out a loud hissing noise. Her bright, blue eyes stared at him and her metal teeth were bared. Her 'skull' was nothing but huge wires all connected into one bunch. The man fell on his ass, quickly using his hands to pull himself backwards across the floor and away from her.

I thought I was going to piss myself. I jumped back as well, walking backwards fast enough that I almost tripped on the empty floor. I caught myself on a table and took a moment to breathe. I had no clue what the hell she was doing, but I couldn't let the guy know that. If he thought I had a wild killbot in here, things wouldn't end well. I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to look collected.

"The fuck?!" The man turned to look at me with wide eyes full of fear. "The fuckin' fuck?! What kind of place you runnin' here?!"

"Don't .... piss off my Baby." I smirked, and tried to keep up this attitude through a racing heart. I knew I probably sounded smug, but I didn't care. I crossed my arms. "Trust me, she won't bite ... hard."

"That ain't funny, asshole!" The mover yelled at me. He slowly stood up, backing away out of the room and not taking his eyes off of Baby. She had returned to normal, looking innocent and friendly as her pigtails bobbed up and down. She giggled, presumably at the man's fear. "Y-You did that, right? That thing ain't like the ones ... from then?"

"Of course I did it myself!" I lied. "It's just a robot, dude. I control everything." 

The mover slowly nodded.

"As long as it's safe for kids, just ... just don't do that in front of the kids, man." He said. "I'm gettin' out of here, you ... you have a good night." He said. Baby stared at him without so much as a blink. I could see him shivering in fear as he backed into the hallway. I heard him and the other mover talking for a few moments before "Let's get the fuck outta here!" was yelled by one of them. The back door slammed soon after.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at Baby. "You almost made my heart stop!"

"I was merely defending myself." Baby replied, her eyes back to free-roaming green. "That man insulted me. That wasn't very nice of him. When I heard that, for some reason scaring him was what felt correct to do."

"You scared me too!" I shouted angrily. "I thought you were going to kill the dude!"

"Of course not." Baby said, shaking her head. "I would never hurt anyone. I just did not appreciate him insulting me. When someone insults me, they insult the person who has me here. I certainly couldn't let him insult you, Anon." The guy didn't insult me, but her non-existent heart was in the right place. I guess.

"Okay, just ... just don't do that again." I said. I was finally calming down. "Or at least not without a good reason." It might be a good way to get anyone off my back who got suspicious of our relationship, and if Baby said she wouldn't hurt someone, I had no reason to not believe her. Even if this had only been one night, her not crushing my dick took her very far in terms of my trust.

Baby stepped off the stage and approached the huge crates in front of us. She reached for the top of one of them, and peeled it open without even the smallest effort. I watched in amazement as she opened each crate, pulling the lids off like they were nothing but weak plastic wrap. Once the tops were off, the remaining walls of each box fell, showing the different video games and attractions we had bought.

"So what was up with that little jump scare?" I asked as I started struggling to push the basketball game across the floor. I could hear the three balls in each stall bouncing around as it moved. "I thought you were sleeping when you started entertaining guests."

"Yes." Baby gently pushed me aside and lifted the game with both hands. "I wasn't entertaining guests, though. I was playing pretend. Where would you like this to go?"

'Just playing,' huh? That makes a lot more sense than her just turning into a killbot in the spur of the moment. It makes me feel a lot more relieved, too; it means I don't need to call those movers back to take her with them. I looked around the dining room, seeing that the multiple tables didn't leave much space for anything else. Where could this stuff even go? They were far too big to just shove in corners.

"Why don't we put them in the play room?" Baby asked. "I believe it is empty."

"The what?" I asked. Baby pointed behind me. I turned around, seeing an open doorway a few feet away from the locked kitchen door. A painted Foxy face was above it with 'Game Galley' written under him in large, bold orange letters. When did that get there? Come to think of it, I never noticed the Chica face above the kitchen door with 'Kitchen' written underneath her in bright yellow letters. This Chica didn't look like the one I remembered, though; this one had blue eyes and bright pink cheeks. It looked like she was giving 'bedroom eyes,' at that. For some reason it semmed like she was drawn to be attractive.

Hey, I already have a boner for the clown robot. Might as well have one for the chicken robot and go full creep show.

I motioned for Baby to follow me and headed into the play room. I paused after taking a few steps inside, looking around at the massive room. It had tons of space for arcade games and attractions, and on the south wall were two more doors: bathrooms. So that's where those damn toilets were. I stepped aside as Baby followed me inside, still holding the basketball game.

"Just put it over there near the wall." I said, pointing to the west wall. I turned around and looked up over the doorway, seeing a Freddy face painted on the wall. He looked like the one I remembered, with a toothy smile and small white eyes with black pupils. Underneath him were large, black letters that read 'Show Room,' the room I had been referring to as the dining room this whole time. Huh. 

Funny what you'll learn when you start paying attention to your surroundings. It had tables in it that customers ate off of, so I was technically right. Again, the best kind of right. Baby finished pushing the basketball game against the wall and walked past me into the show room to get the next item. I leaned against the doorway and watched her pick up the rocket ride. The two rockets were attached to a metal base.

"I can help you, ya know." I said as she walked past me.

"No, that's okay. I just enjoy being helpful to you." Baby replied. "Also, this ride had something extra with it. Here." She handed me some long, sturdy-looking straps with metal hooks at both ends. Under those straps were two long, gray belts; the ride came with seat belts and tie down straps! Fantastic! More holding-down means less hurt kids!

When Baby placed the rockets down, I went right to work. The seat belts were easily installed in the obvious slots in the seats. I tied down the rockets in multiple twists and knots, making sure they were so secured to the floor that they barely moved. 'Fun' with these isn't really my problem; if kids don't have a good enough imagination, they don't have to ride the rockets. As long as they don't go flying out of them, I'm happy.

"What's left, Baby?" I asked. She stood in the doorway, looking out into the show room.

"Two video games, two medical stations that need assembly, a gumball machine, and my new stage." Baby replied. At mentioning the stage, her voice increased in pitch; she sounded excited, and it was cute as fuck. "There is also a crate full of plates, cups, and party supplies."

"Okay." I said with a nod. "I'll get all of the party supplies set up on the tables, if you could get the games and the gumball machine."

As I was placing plates, cups, and sparkly-foiled party hats on the long tables, something fell out of one of the hats: a piece of paper. I picked it up and began to read, seeing it was a receipt. That didn't bother me, but what I saw listed did: I was charged for the straps that came with the rockets, and also for installing a coin slot in the ride, basketball game, and gumball machine. These damn companies charged for a way to make money?!

I sighed and tossed the paper on the table. I was even more in the red now, but I'd worry about it later. I looked over at the open crates, seeing that Baby had already moved the bigger items into the play room. One single small cardboard box still sat on the floor, though. I walked over and picked it up--it felt sort of heavy, but when I shook it I heard something move. I grabbed a plastic fork off one of the tables and jammed it into the box, tearing it open.

Hundreds of little copper coins poured out like a waterfall. These were game tokens. No wonder I couldn't find any by the prize counter. I picked one up, seeing it had a smiling Freddy face in the center with "1 Fazbear Token" written above him. Below him was "In Freddy We Trust" in cursive writing. If memory serves, I'm supposed to charge a quarter a piece for these and just collect them from the games after closing every night. Maybe I'll just tell Mike to do it, it sounds like a pain in the ass.

Then again, it would be a good excuse to stay after hours with Baby. On second thought, I'll be a reliable manager and take this on difficult task myself. I swept up all of the tokens into a big pile on the table with both hands. I'll have to get a jar or a trash can or something to hold these in. Somehow, I failed to notice Baby's heavy footsteps behind me until I heard something very heavy hit something else: a loud crashing sound snapped me out of my idle thoughts.

The crash made me turn around on instinct and jump in surprise, seeing Baby had dropped her new, fully-assembled stage in the center of the original one. She was standing on the small stage, looking at the curtains and lights with lit-up eyes and a smile. The red seats that were supposed to sit in front of it were just thrown in the corner. She looked so happy with her new little home that I didn't want to say anything about them.

Baby smiled as she pulled the curtain to cover her, then pushed it back to reveal her; again, and again, and again. She cutely giggled every time she saw me before hiding again.

"That ... doesn't look right." I said. Baby peeked out from behind the curtain. Her pigtails drooped a little. "Did that come with some kind of instruction book?"

"Over there." Baby replied, pointing at another table. It had a small, white paper book sitting at the edge. I grabbed it and flipped it open, looking for any kind of assembly pictures.

"Yeah, see, this is meant to go with a bigger stage. This is for if we have 5 animatronics." I explained. "You would have to move that over to the floor. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh dear." Baby sounded unhappy. "If that's the case, we certainly couldn't use this during the day. People could easily see us from the sides." She was thinking the same thing I was. Maybe I was rubbing off on her.

"Don't worry about it." I tried to assure her. "I remember seeing a full-size stage that had the curtain and all this fancy stuff. We'll just use this for now and order that ... when I'm not poor." I muttered those last few words. Baby resumed looking excited at her new small stage, and apparently had no intent to move it to the floor. I just hoped the combined weight didn't break the bigger stage it was all on.

I left her to play with her curtain and returned to the game room, seeing what the final product looked like. Baby had taken the liberty of plugging everything in, finding outlets that I hadn't seen during my first look through. The basketball hoops lit up, with numbers on the boarding behind them. The two table games were making sounds to attract attention, with demos playing on their screens. The rockets sat secure, but with how much I had tied them down, they weren't going anywhere.

It ain't much, but it's a start. Now I just hope the extra food bar shows up in the morning and then I'll have a half-assed restaurant to run. I returned to Baby's now double-stage, sitting on the edge of the bottom one and resting my feet on the floor. Before I knew what I was doing, I laid back, looking up and seeing Baby looking down at me.

"Are you going to sleep, Anon?" Baby asked.

"Nah, I won't. I have ... stuff ... to do ..." I trailed off with a yawn. I'm not sure what I had in mind, but seconds after saying that I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon receives a special gift from corporate which threatens to end his business venture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all reviews. However, if you are reading this story on multiple websites, please do not leave the exact same review on both of them. It isn't necessary. I'm happy you enjoy the chapters, but you don't need to repeat yourself. I see every review.

"You fucking didn't! You horny son of a bitch! Wake the fuck up!"

I was woken by a loud shout and a hard kick to my side. I sat up instantly, rubbing my side and wincing. I looked up, seeing Anondos standing over me with his arms crossed.

"You horny fucker! I told you not to fuck the robot, and what do you fucking do?!" He continued to shout at me. I looked over at Baby, seeing she was idly moving around with blue eyes. I looked back at Anondos, finally paying attention to him; he had on the purple shirt and black pants uniform, showing him as an official employee. Still need to get those papers done after this headache passes.

"I didn't fuck her." I replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. "For your information, I discovered we have a room meant for games and ordered a bunch of stuff to be shipped overnight. We're now over a thousand bucks in the red." I don't know why I sounded proud of this.

"You what?!" Anondos yelled, reaching down and grabbing my wrist and yanking me up from my sleeping position. "This is worse than you fucking the robot, which I still think you did!" He let go of me once I was standing. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I mean, the medical booths there were a good idea, but what the fuck did you do to cost that much?!"

It struck me that I had forgotten to build the medical stations, but there they were, next to the office hallway door and perfectly constructed. While Anondos continued to rant, I glanced at Baby. She looked back at me, and winked one of her blue eyes at me along with giving me a wide smile before resuming staring into space and waving her microphone. Anondos was too busy complaining to notice.

"I messed up and had stuff delivered last night instead of waiting a week." I said, dusting my pants off from the dusty stage. "I thought the faster we had them, the better. Did you even go look in that room?" I pointed past him to the Foxy head painted above the doorway. "Did you even know that was in there?"

"Yes, I knew, you fucking idiot." Anondos groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead. "Come on, show me what you bought to bankrupt us." I held out both hands, motioning for him to walk first and followed him off the stage. We stepped into the game galley and he flipped on a light switch (which I hadn't noticed and guessed Baby turned off the night before) and looked around. "Well, you did get some cool shit. The video games should definitely help out when the party gets here."

"The party?" I asked. "What party?" Anondos smiled at my question.

"You know my next door neighbor I'm tryin' ta bang?" He asked. I sighed.

"The one with the husband and the five kids?" I asked. "The one who threatened to get a restraining order?"

"Oh please, that's playin' hard to get." He replied and waved a hand to dismiss me. I groaned in frustration. "Anywho, turns out one'a her kids is havin' a birthday today and she didn't know where to go. I told her about us, she had no idea we were even a thing, and I told her we'd give her a good deal."

"You're bitching at me about money when you promised to cut a deal to a married woman you want to fuck?" I asked. "Get your priorities straight and get the pussy off the pedestal, especially when it's gonna get you two black eyes." As he walked past me and headed for the kitchen, a new question came to mind. "How did you get in here, anyway? I have the only key."

"You left the door open, thanks for that." He replied sarcastically. "I'm glad no one tried to steal all the nothing we have in here. You need to make me a copy of that key if you're gonna sleep in here more often."

"I dunno if I'm even allowed." I said, reaching into my pocket and grabbing the Faz-key to unlock the kitchen door. "Hey, why isn't the prize counter in there with the games? Are the tickets already in them?"

"You're asking me things that you, again, should know." He said, walking past me. "I'm not gonna start cooking this early. The party ain't until noon and I doubt we're gonna get anyone 'til then. I saw those tokens on the table, go check if there's tickets in or not. Play a game."

"Good idea." I yawned and handed him the Faz-key. "Here. You're more responsible than I am with this thing."

"Yeah, I am--hey, do you hear somethin'?" Anondos asked. "Sounded like someone comin' in. I locked the doors behind me 'til we were ready." He walked past me and through the show room, heading for the front door. I followed.

"Ah, this looks nice!" An unfamilar man had walked into the restaurant. He wore a very professional-looking blue suit and matching fedora. His jet black hair stood out from under his hat. The yellow tie and undershirt really stood out among the dark blue jacket over them. His face looked like something you would see out of a training video, and his smile made me uncomfortable. Did he have to show so much teeth?

"May we help you, sir?" I asked, stepping out from behind Anondos. "We're not open for another ..." I looked up at a clock on the wall shaped like Freddy's head. "Ten minutes ago."

"Yes, I'm with Fazbear Enertainment." He said without giving a name. "Look kid, you gave it your best shot. You went all in, and you put all your eggs in one basket."

"Yeah?" Anondos asked. "What's the problem?"

"You ran out of cash." The smiling man replied. "While we encourage start-ups like yourselves to follow your dreams, we also recognize a lost cause when we see one."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "A lost cause? Come again, sir?"

"Hey, hey, it's not on me." He replied. "There are no do-overs, and I trust you know your way out." He said, pointing behind him to the front doors. "Now do everyone a favor, and get lost. Your uncle isn't going to be happy that you ruined his store."

"Fuck you, buddy!" I argued, my tone a bit too angry and loud than I would've liked. I also probably shouldn't swear at authority. "I have everything set up and we have a party today. I ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Don't be like that!" The man tried to reassure me. "You're not going away empty handed!" He reached into his coat, pulling out a picture frame with a paper inside. "Allow me to present you with this certificate of bankruptcy, to remind you of what a failure you are."

Anondos took the 'award' from him, turned around, and flung it across the room like a frisbee. We could hear the glass shatter as it made contact with the wall.

"No." Anondos said. "You are not ruining my chances with this woman today. We're having this party and we'll make every cent of your goddamn money and then some."

"Hey, I'm just going by what I was told!" The man protested, trying to quell the situation. Anondos's angry face clearly showed this wasn't working. "You boys need to get lost now. You have a good day."

"No, you need to get lost." Anondos grabbed the man's shoulders, turning him around and pushing him towards the door. "You go tell your boss that we aren't leaving and we'll report at the end of the day with his money. This is gonna be the most popular Freddy's since the original."

"You can chase me off, but you can't fight the future." The man scoffed and straightened his tie as he stepped outside. "I'll give you boys one day before I tell corporate about your little temper-tantrum. Prove me wrong, and we're aces."

"That's all we need!" Anondos snapped at him. He tried to dramatically slam the door, but it gently slid forward and back. He hung his head in embarrassment. "This better work." He muttered at me. "Please, dude. Don't make me look more like an ass."

"We can do it!" I exclaimed, clenching a fist. "You can count on me! Even though I'm the boss and should be counting on you!"

Anondos sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Just call Mike already ..." He groaned.

Mike took no time in getting here after I explained everything on the phone. I didn't have him scheduled to come in until 10 AM (or more of he scheduled himself,) but he brought along a surprise--his cousin. She was taller than the three of us and had long, flowing blonde hair. Her eyes were almost as blue as Baby's, and she looked incredibly nervous in her purple Chica shirt and black pants that stopped before her heels. On her head was a black hat with the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza logo on it, which I had never seen before. I didn't know how she got a uniform, but I didn't care; more help is more help.

"Boss, this is Tricia." Mike introduced her. "She used to be a waitress at an old Freddy's a few years ago. Can she have a job?"

"Here's your interview," I said, looking up at her. "Can you deal with three lazy men and a bunch of bratty kids who keep wanting to jump on my robot?" I motioned over to Baby. Tricia looked over and grimaced at the sight of Circus Baby, and looked somewhat nervous.

"I ... I guess," She replied. "I'm just serving food, r-right? I don't need to ... touch that." She pointed towards Baby with a trembling hand. I smiled, but made sure she didn't see.

"Nope, you stay far, far away from my--I mean, from Circus Baby." I said with a nod. "I just need you to be friendly and give people their food. That's all." I extended my hand, and she slowly took it in her own hand and shook it. "Welcome to the team, Tricia. I'm Anon, and I'll be your manager. Now then, where did you get that hat?"

Anondos smacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow! The hell?!" I glared at him.

"They came in the box, jackass." He replied. "Do you not think we're not supposed to wear hats or hair nets when we're dealing with food?"

"You didn't." I snapped at him. "Don't sound so bitchy."

"Because we didn't have them back then." Anondos reached into his back pocket and pulled out the same black hat, adjusting it on his head. "I keep my hair clean and I'm not shedding, but still. It's much more sanitary this way. Go get one."

I agreed to go grab a hat, but there was something I wanted to do first. Tricia seemed uncomfortable at just the sight of Baby, but I had to see how far that went. She wouldn't like it, but even if I didn't do this she would have to get close to her at some point.

"Tricia, I need you to come with me." I said. "Mike, go grab whatever suit you want. Anondos, uh ... we're supposed to be getting more food stuff in today. I don't know if that's gonna happen due to that." I pointed at the wall, where a piece of glass had wedged itself into and made a hole in the blood-red paint. The 'certificate of bankruptcy' laid on the floor. "So can you make a trip to the grocery store?"

"You want me to use store food to feed people?" He asked. "Isn't that against some kind of rule?"

"Probably." I said. "I'll have to pay you back. Get somethin' good." 

Anondos grumbled under his breath as he walked out the door. I heard something like "stupid asshole" before he left.

"W-What do you need, sir?" Tricia asked as I lead her deeper into the show room, towards Baby's stage. She hesitated. "Do I have to? Please?"

"I'm sorry, but it's going to happen eventually." I said. "Circus Baby is a big part of our crew. Would you rather have to do this in front of people? She's just a robot. She won't hurt you." At the mention of her name, Baby turned to look at me. Her blue eyes lit up and her pigtails bobbed as she moved both arms up and down.

"G-Good morning, Anon!" Baby greeted me. "Welcome to F-Freddy Fazbear's P-P-Pizza! Would you like some breakfast pizza?"

"Good morning to you, Baby!" I cheerfully replied. "This is Tricia. She's a new member of our team, and our first waitress!" Behind me, I heard Tricia breathing heavily.

"Why are you telling it my name?!" Tricia asked, hiding behind me. It was kind of cute seeing her have to crouch down to my level to be behind me.

"She can't understand me." I explained. "She knows song requests and can answer yes and no questions. Watch." I stepped up on stage next to Baby. Tricia froze in place like she had cement shoes. "Baby, do you think Tricia will be good for our team?" I asked.

"O-Oh yes! I love that!" Baby replied. Tricia raised an eyebrow. Baby turned to look at her, and all of the color drained from Tricia's face. "So let's get friendly! Do you like ice cream?" Baby asked her.

"Y-Yes." Tricia replied. "I-I like banana splits ..."

"Oh, I love that!" Baby replied. "I like chocolate! Would you like to hear a song?"

"No ..." Tricia muttered. "Mr. Anon, can I please go get ready? Please?" She had tears in her eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure." I said. The look in Tricia's eyes was like you just told her she won the lottery. "Just remember, she's a robot. She isn't going to hurt you or move from this spot." I pointed down at Baby's double stage. "Look, if you ever get really bothered, tell me and I'll do this." I reached for the curtain and pulled it around Baby, hiding her from the room. As if on cue, Baby stopped moving and her glowing eyes dimmed. "See? She's sleeping."

"She knows to do that?" Tricia asked. "T-That's kinda cool." I didn't tell her that Baby was probably just pretending at this point until the kids arrived, but considering I still wasn't 100% sure on how that worked, it would be more trouble than it was worth right now. "I'm gonna go get ready." Tricia made a beeline for the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. I looked at Baby, crossing my arms.

"I know you're not in kid-mode." I muttered, stepping on to her smaller stage. "Please, try not to scare her. I don't know what her deal is." Baby's eyes flickered green when she turned to face me.

"I would never." Baby whispered teasingly. Her eyes returned to blue and she turned forward.

"Nice job on sleeping behind the curtain." I complimented before stepping off the big stage.

"T-Thank you! I love that song too!" Baby replied, idly moving left and right. With Baby introduced and hopefully tamed, I figured it was a good time to grab my own hat and make sure everything was in order before we started preparing for the party. Since Baby had a birthday party DVD from when I first got her, today would be the perfect chance to try it out.

Baby had a good idea, too. If I'm gonna keep opening this early, maybe we should serve breakfast pizza. It would be a good pull to get people coming in the morning. As I walked through the office hall, I saw that Mike had chosen the Bonnie suit for today. I looked around, seeing no trace of the giant purple rabbit anywhere. I walked into the office and sat down in front of the computer, looking around my messy desk for the stack of Baby's show discs and the instruction book on how to throw a proper birthday party.

Apparently, holding a birthday party meant we were supposed to provide a free cake. I don't know the first thing about baking, and Anondos wasn't back yet. In addition to that, we needed party hats which I had ordered last night; one thing down. 

The book mentioned to have the animatronics sing the birthday song and told me the proper disc for that, and also that the 'walk-in birthday' disc was meant for random times that a kid came in and said it was their birthday. Baby would definitely be busy today, that's for sure.

"For party supplies, see the box marked 'party supplies' that arrived with this book." I read out loud. I looked around my dingy office, seeing nothing but the control panel and monitor on the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a broken, ripped box hiding behind the corner of the controls. I slowly bent down and grabbed it, pulling it out and seeing a crumpled tablecloth and banner sticking out. After unwrinkling the tablecloth, I saw that it had a picture of Freddy's band throwing a party with 'Happy Birthday!' written all over it. The banners had the same picture.

Why was everything in this damn place either hidden or thrown away? Why couldn't anything be Circus Baby-themed instead of covered in this damn bear? Kids are gonna start wondering where these characters are eventually, and Mike's suits are only going to appease them for so long.

"For a birthday, each guest recieves ten free tokens. Remember that even without a birthday party, each paying customer recieves five free tokens. Extra tokens can be purchased for twenty-five cents each." I read. Thank God none of the parents from my test day questioned where their free stuff was. At least now I had the tokens taken care of. I took the entire box of party supplies and headed out of the office back into the show room, dropping it on one of the tables. I looked around, trying to find any sign of Bonnie; nothing.

"Mike?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Mr. Anon?" Tricia piped up. I looked over at the kitchen, seeing her head sticking out and her hand pointing towards the game room door. I nodded and walked over, peeking past the doorway and seeing Bonnie standing in front of the basketball game, tossing the little orange balls into the hoops (or trying to.) With each failure thanks to his bulky purple paws, he grabbed another token and awkwardly shoved it inside the slot.

"Havin'a fun game, bunny boy?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to the machine. Bonnie, or now Mike, jumped back in surprise. He pulled the rabbit head off, his entire face red.

"Boss, I was just testin' it!" He said. "Did you know I can kinda grab stuff with these hands?" Two of the 'fingers' on his right paw clamped down. "It can't do much, but it lets me hand out tokens to kids. Ain't that sweet?"

"Sure." I said. I walked over to his hoop and looked down, seeing a line of tickets had poured out of the machine. "Hey, you won three tickets." I commented. I was more glad that tickets were already inside than I was angry about him goofing off. Then again, what did I expect him to do? "Ditch the suit for now, we gotta do some decoratin'."

Mike saluted me with one huge, purple hand and walked into the office hall to remove his suit. I rolled my eyes and sighed with a smile, beginning to unload the party box. I glanced at Baby, who looked back at me.

"Prepare for a busy day, Baby." I said with a smile. "We're gonna have a long one."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After setting up for the restaurant's first birthday kid, Anon and Anondos get a very unwelcome party guest.

If there's one good thing I could say about the day, it was that the birthday party went off without a hitch. If there was one bad thing I could say, it's that we'll probably never get another one.

After Mike and I finished decorating, I glanced at the clock; the kids were supposed to arrive within the hour, and Anondos hadn't come back with extra food. After dismissing Mike and asking him to get back into costume, I retired to the office to look through another guidebook and make sure everything would run smoothly. The first thing I wanted to do was test out Baby's birthday show disc--sure, if I knew Baby at this point, she could fake her way through it. Unfortunately, I still wasn't sure if she was lying or not when she mentioned being 'asleep' while entertaining kids.

I popped the disc into the console and set the show to begin in a few minutes, giving me time to return to the show room and get settled in to watch. As I walked back in, I heard loud banging sounds coming from the kitchen. I ran over and burst into the room, pushing the door so hard that it slammed into the wall. I saw Tricia sitting on the floor surrounded by circular pizza pans and long, metal baking trays. She rubbed her head and wore a grimace on her face, I assume from pain.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, sounding frantic without realizing it. I quickly helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"I'm fine, yeah," Tricia replied. "I was just trying to make it easier on Anondos when he gets back, but I didn't know the cabinets were so crammed full."

"Me neither." I replied. "If you're sure you're okay. Let one of us know if you ever need help." Tricia smiled in reply.

"I know. Thanks." She said, reaching down to pick up the pans from the floor. "I'll be fine. I've done this line of work before, remember? I can be a waitress and cook, too."

"Awesome." I replied. "I gotta get back out there and manage your cousin." She nodded and chuckled; she must be familiar with Mike's laziness, I figure. I walked out of the kitchen and saw that Baby was just starting to perform. Quickly sitting down in a chair at the front table, I watched in anticipation.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Baby greeted me. She looked around, as if looking at the children supposedly in the room. "I hear it's someone's birthday! Someone has a special day today!" Her blushing cheeks lit up and her blue eyes started to shine brighter. Her pigtails bobbed as she continued to move, looking around the room. "Now, where is the special birthday guest? They're my special friend today!"

God, she's so fucking cute. I wished it was my birthday. Baby moved her microphone to her mouth and leaned in close to it, beginning to sing. The familiar melody of the birthday song began to play from her back speaker.

"Have a birthday full of pizza, and our gift to you is fun ...!" Baby started to sing. Just as she had got into the song, another voice rudely interrupted her.

"I'm back." It was Anondos. I turned around, seeing him holding many shopping bags on his arms and a large sheet cake in his hands. "I figured we'd need one of these, too. What's Baby doing?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I got the birthday show in to test it out." I replied. "Good call on the cake. I can't begin to think of where the cake ingredients are in the kitchen."

"We both know you can't begin to think, but that's why I'm here." He said, with a smug tone to his voice.

"Ha-ha. Go write the kid's name on the cake." I said, or more precisely, ordered him. "You'll have time for jokes when we're done."

"I'm on it." Anondos replied. He looked around the room as he headed for the kitchen. "Looks nice in here, good job."

"Yeah, thank you. Mike does good work." I said, standing up from my seat. I had listened to Baby with one ear and Anondos with the other; she sang the song properly, so I had nothing to worry about there. I headed for the kitchen to help prepare the food, but something stopped me in my tracks. The door to the office hallway opened, and something very large was wheeled out. "Uh ... dude?" I called to Anondos. He turned and looked as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, put it up there, next to the clown one." The same smiling man from this morning walked out from behind the large thing being wheeled in on a flatbed. The man pushed it was a 'Stan's' worker and gave me a friendly wave as he headed for the stage. It took some effort, but he dragged whatever he was hauling on to the stage, taking care to keep it covered by an ugly, brown tarp.

"Can we help you again?" Anondos asked as both of us approached the man. He gave us that creepy smile again.

"Nah, I've got it." He replied. "After you told me about your party today, I mentioned it to the big guys. They insisted we give you a little help."

"Help? After you threatened to kick us out?" I asked. I looked up at the stage, seeing the mover had moved under the tarp. I could hear a loud drill. "If that's what I think it is, no. Get it out of here."

"You don't have an option." The man replied. "You work for us, not the other way around. Now then, meet the star of your show!" As if he knew the cue, the mover moved out from under the tarp and grabbed it, pulling it off to reveal a beaten-up, filthy and outright unpleasant-looking Freddy Fazbear animatronic. It wasn't even the 'Toy' one! It looked like it came from the store that got closed down because of the 'mucus and blood' incident.

"I thought you tore these up for parts." I said. "What's it doing here, and when is it leaving?"

"Oh, Freddy isn't leaving." The smiling man replied matter-of-factly. "Actually, why don't we just take the other one with us? That way Freddy can get the spotlight he deserves."

"Get out." I snapped at him. "You so much as touch my clown and you don't get out of here with both hands." Anondos looked surprised at the sudden confidence in my voice. "You take your fucking death bear robot and you get out of my restaurant. Baby isn't going anywhere."

"Pardon me?" The fedora-man stepped back. "Y-You don't threaten your superior, boy. What we say goes, and if we say we're getting rid of that one, we're-"

"You're not getting rid of her." I didn't allow him to finish. "You think I didn't plan on you trying this?"

"You did?" Anondos asked, finally speaking up from his spot next to me. I nodded.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back." I replied, walking back into the office. I knew exactly what I was looking for; I had planned on this since before I had even found Baby in the alley. I stepped into the office doorway and grabbed my 'plan' leaning against the wall and walked back into the show room, brandishing my 'solution' in my hands: a very large sledge hammer.

"What do you plan to do with that?" The man asked. "Certainly not what it looks like, I would hope."

"Every birthday party needs a pinata." I replied. "You provided me with one, unless you want to get Freddy out of here. You have ten seconds."

"Try me." Fedora-man said, locking eyes with me. I smiled and nodded, raising the hammer and turning to face Freddy.

Bam!

The hammer went through the center of Freddy's face. His metal skull fell into two pieces, slamming loudly on the stage as his entire head fell from his shoulders. I lowered the hammer and turned to 'my superior,' giving him a grin.

"How's that?" I asked. "I can do it again, if you don't believe me."

"Well, you ... uh, I ... well!" The man stammered. He walked past me and stepped on stage, looking at Baby. Her eyes flickered, flashing green for a split second before returning to blue. She seemed to stare at the man. "What's got you so set on this one?" He asked. "Circus Baby's Pizza World didn't even last! She was scrap metal like she should have remained!"

"Yeah, but she's not." I said. "She's here, and she's my animatronic. I'm very happy with her, and so are my guests."

"Hm ... whatever." Fedora-man scoffed. "I don't see what's so damn great about this one."

"Allow me." I casually replied. I turned to face my robot, smiling at her. "Baby?"

Fedora-man turned to face Baby once again. In a flash, her face opened and she let out the same loud, frightening hiss that had scared off the movers from before. Unfortunately for me, this didn't phase the man in the slightest. As a matter of fact, he yawned during it.

"Kid, if this is the best you've got, maybe you really aren't Fazbear material." He said, a bit too calm for my tastes. This was supposed to run him off, not make him continue to second-guess me. "We've had guards go through worse than that, and live." He commented, as if that was supposed to frighten me.

"I know you have, that's why I didn't want him here." I replied, pointing at the headless Freddy. "Now get out. We'll have your money like we said."

"You're lucky I don't call and you have fired on the spot, like I should do as a professional." Fedora-guy snapped at me, motioning to his mover worker to get Freddy set up. "You're lucky your uncle and I go a long way back. I'll be looking forward to hearing you cry when you call and don't have any money this evening." The mover wheeled Freddy out, holding the bear bot's disembodied head under his arm. "So long for now. I'll gladly help you close this dump up when you get kicked out."

"Promises, promises." Anondos said as the two of us watched him leave. Once we were alone again, he turned to me; he didn't look any more confident than he did this morning. "You really need to quit being a dick to that guy."

"Me?!" I argued. "You're the one who started this shit!"

"Because you didn't have the balls." Anondos replied. "You defended your metal lady's honor, now let's get ready for this party."

"Shows what you know, I was ready like two pages ago." I said. Anondos raised an eyebrow. "Baby's ready, you're gonna write on the cake, and then get some pizzas in the oven. The kids should be here soon, the games work, everything's perfect."

"Let me guess, nothing could possibly screw this up?" Anondos asked with a grin.

"Before we almost had Freddy forced on us, I could say that." I replied. "But yeah, nothing should screw this up." Anondos seemed satisfied with that and retired to the kitchen, holding the cake in his hands. I quickly stepped up on stage, standing next to Baby. "It's me, Baby." I said. "You can talk to me like a grown-up."

"Hello, Anon." Baby replied in a whisper. I was grateful that she could read the room and keep quiet. "That was very frightening. Why did you try to destroy Freddy? Did he do something wrong?"

"I'll explain tonight." I said. "Thanks for listening to me on cue like that, but it didn't seem to help. We gotta figure things out or we won't be hanging out much longer."

"Yes, Anon." Baby replied. "We need to figure out this situation, especially how you are going to explain to Tricia that you're standing on the stage talking to your animatronic."

I slowly turned my head, seeing Tricia staring at us from the kitchen doorway. Shit.

"I'm just testing her responses to kids!" I yelled across the room. Tricia shrugged, nodded, and went back into the kitchen. I sighed in relief.

"If I understand correctly, that was 'smooth,' Anon." Baby said. I wanted to tell her to shut up from that remark, but knowing her, she would take it literally.

"If only the rest of my life went that 'smooth,'" I replied. "The kids will be here soon. We'll talk more tonight, Baby." I stepped off the stage, turning to face her; her eyes had returned to blue and she idly shifted her body around. So not only do I have a sci-fi movie's wet dream of a robot giving me handjobs at night, now I have to worry about that being taken away from me because I was too lazy to run a business. All of that, and the party hadn't even started yet.

Surely the party would go well, I hoped. As long as that went off perfectly, everything would be okay. We had the cake, the games, and the entertainment.

I just never thought that the entertainment would risk the whole thing going downhill.


End file.
